


Metal and Blood

by Selene_LeBeau



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birth, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_LeBeau/pseuds/Selene_LeBeau
Summary: When Charles brings a woman from his past in to join the band, everything that can go wrong seems to. But amidst all the chaos and secrets brought on by Selene LeBeau's presence, true love seems to find a way to blossom.





	1. Cold Opening

**Author's Note:**

> All cannon characters are property of Brandon Small. All OCs are either mine or my co-author's (hers used with permission).

Silently Selene LeBeau stood atop of the Dragonspire, her eyes focused on the yard wolves as they hunted. The final member of Dethklok sought her death, she had for so long, ever since her brothers and pseudo-father perished when the Dethbus had been driven over a cliff in a freak accident. She’d escaped their fate because of her after concert ritual of cleaning up the bodies. 

Alas, death would wait another night for the dark haired, golden eyed vampiric female. Without notice her dethphone let loose a strong rift of Black Hole for a Heart reminding her she had to carry on, her duty to Mordland's new lords and lady were vital. Checking her text she smiled, Thunderhorse was downstairs warming up and awaiting their rhythm guitarist. Turning to head back inside, she couldn't suppress the tiny smile as the sky split open and let loose the first flakes of winter snow.


	2. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious Selene LeBeau joins Dethklok at Charles' urging.

Rapidly Selene's fingers flew over the synthesizer's keys as the snow flew along the street outside the Parisian barroom. 

At a table near the stage, a group of six men sat. Charles Foster Ofdensen couldn't tear his eyes away from the familiar figure, it was as if she hadn't aged a day in the ten years since he'd last seen her. Trying his hardest to ignore the noisy comments and the unofficial game of musical chairs played by the other five men beside him, he sighed annoyedly, "Would you please calm down. I like her." Naturally the boys ignored their manager and carried on acting the fool causing the smaller man to slip his glasses off so he could pinch the bridge of his nose lightly.

Back on stage, the vampire inhaled sharply, her gaze following the half forgotten scent. Taking a bow she moved from her instrument, slowly stalking towards the table before being held back by several gears. A small smile appeared on her blood-red lips as she locked eyes with Charles and gave her head a slight jerk towards the door before slipping out into the Parisian cold whilst the boys ordered another round of booze.

As soon as he was certain that the boys were sufficiently drunk enough to not get into much trouble, the CFO slipped outside where the raven haired woman stood waiting patiently just out of sight.

" _Bonjour Monsieur_ Ofdensen," she stated softly, inclining her head, her long black hair blowing in the winter air. 

Approaching with caution, Charles kissed her cheeks gently in greeting, "It's nice to meet you again."

A faint color crept into her cheeks, her skin ice cold as she smiled, "The pleasure is mine _Monsieur_. You and your," she hesitated a moment, "gentlemen, are making quite the name for yourselves." 

"No, the pleasure is mine," Charles smiled gently, adjusting his glasses. "and thank you, I really enjoyed your music."

" _De rien_. It is not on the same level as your charges, but it makes a comfortable living,” Selene looked up slowly to meet his eyes. "You are highly protective, yet do not fear me. You remember, don't you?"

"I do, _Mademoiselle_ ," the man nodded gently.

"And you do not fear what could be certain death this time?" she asked, her fangs slowly peeking out from between her lips.

A slightly proud smirk crossed Charles' lips as he again wiped the snow from his glasses, " _Mademoiselle_ , I face certain death every day with these boys."

A soft smile crossed the vampire's face, "So I have heard. 2,000 dead last night alone during your show," she laughed softly. "Such a waste of good blood. You are a brave man Mr. Ofdensen," Selene smirked some.

"And what if I propose a use for that blood?" Ofdensen questioned, suddenly very serious.

"And what purpose would that be, _monsieur_? Surly your — boys — have little interest in such things," she glanced past him and into the bar briefly, as she ran her tongue over her lips slightly.

"But you do," he countered.

Nodding slowly, Selene replied, " _Oui_ , you could say that, but why should you care what a rouge musician who could easily slaughter your entire entourage and band before your next breath could use?"

Chocolate locked with gold as he replied very flatly, "I need you in Dethklok."

Instantly this caused the vampire to give the suit a curious look, “I highly doubt your band would agree."

Shaking his head, Charles smiled slightly, "They might not, but it is the label's, as well as my own, decision to make."

Her gaze passing between the man before her and the five men-children inside, slowly nodding, "Very well."

"Now would be the best time to break it to them. They look sh-t faced," he stated, turning back towards the entrance of the alley.

Upon hearing the phrase ‘sh-t faced' come from the CFO's mouth, the vampire couldn't help but erupt into a fit of giggles. "If you insist," she smiled, following him back.

As the pair reentered the bar, a small smirk appeared on Charles' mouth as he lead the vampire towards the boys' table. "Boys, if you could excuse yourselves for a minute," he stated, clearing his throat as five drunken pairs of eyes turned toward him, four of them radiating annoyance.

"This is your new band mate," the suit stated to his clients, ignoring the glares which were now coming off all five boys.

" _Bonjour_ gentlemen," Selene smiled softly with a respectful bow.

Selene's bow and Charles' words were met with a variety of responses from the five some ranging from confusion to outrage. Sighing slightly, Charles again pinched the bridge of his nose, "Boys, boys calm down. Meet your new band member."

Surprisingly Nathan Explosion was the first to lazily raise a hand towards the female, "Uh, hi?"

Instantly the manager relaxed, a ghost of a smile on his face, "Good you are all, ah, getting acquainted."

Gracefully the woman sat between Skwisgaar and Murderface, politely answering questions the band posed to her on her qualifications. "I sing occasionally and play the synthesizer," Selene paused feeling the boys undressing her with their eyes.

"Behave," Charles growled slightly. "You've all had sexual harassment classes."

"Sexual harassment, huh?" the woman grinned brightly, showing off two extremely sharp teeth. 

Slowly as time passed on Selene lured the four men back into a discussion of music while the CFO ordered a drink for himself. As he sipped away at his drink, he noted the front man glancing towards him, causing him to raise a brow in his direction.

"We never agreed to this," Nathan growled slightly, sipping his beer.

"When do you ever agree?" Ofdensen sighed slightly

"She's a chick," the front man countered.

"And?" the suit questioned, "You never seemed to have trouble with women."

"A chick, playing, is **not** metal," Nathan growled lowly.

Once more Charles sighed, taking a drink of his beer, "Just give her a chance."

"Fine," the bigger man grumbled almost inaudibly.

"Please Nathan? I don't ask much," Charles closed his eyes relaxing somewhat.

"I already said fine," the singer growled slightly, sipping his beer.

Finishing his own beer, the CFO nodded, "Thank you Nathan."

Meanwhile, from across the table, Selene was quickly getting acquainted with her fellow band mates. Slowly her tongue darted across her lips as she spoke, Skwisgaar nodding in all the right places as his icy blue eyes swept over her pale figure. It was said eyes that finally caught the vampire's attention causing her to drop her voice slightly. 

"You have beautiful eyes you know," she sighed softly before taking on a predatory smile. "I've never tasted a Swede."

"Wells thank yous," the guitar god replied, unsure of exactly how to take the female's comment, "um tastes?"

" _Oui_ ," Selene breathed, licking at her lips once more.

Intrigued the blond leaned ever closer to his dangerous new friend, placing himself in perfect alignment as she opened her mouth slowly, her fangs being revealed as she leaned closer to his neck. The sight of those four miniature daggers instantly caused the Swede to snap out of his trance like state.

"Those ams cool," he nodded.

"Wicked cool," Selene agreed, smirking dangerously.

"What does you does with them?" the blond questioned.

"I'll show you _Monsieur_ Skwisgaar," the immortal murmured, leaning ever closer to press the sharp teeth to his neck, only to have the lead guitarist be pushed away by the band's bass player with an excitement in his eyes.

"No me firscht! I want the pretty lady to bite me!" Murderface cried out.

Surprisingly this caused the vampire to laugh and smile, "In due time, young William. There's plenty to go around."

At the other end of the table Nathan sat staring intently at their manager causing the smaller man to flush. "How much have you had to drink Nathan?" Charles questioned, half hoping the singer was merely zoning out due to an over abundance of liquor, half hoping for something more.

"Not nearly enough," came the reply, followed by a glance over to the rest of the band. "She's gonna kill something."

On that note Ofdensen rose to his feet, quickly gaining his boys' attention, "I do believe it's time to retire back to the hotel. Selene, your room has already been arranged, as has your dinner," he winked almost playfully at her, "as for the rest of you, behave, and I expect you all to give her privacy while she eats."

"Dude we were gonna **get** schome!" Murderface growled in complaint as he followed the others out towards the waiting limo.

"William, you can find a whore," Charles rolled his eyes slightly, ordering another beer for the ride.

Quietly, Toki glanced between the pretty female and the stern manager, offering no complaint, but instead curiosity, "Whys we got to leaves her alones? She ams shy?"

"Not at all," Selene smiled slyly.

"Toki, just give the lady her privacy please," Charles repeated, a little more sternly than before.

"Does we have to listens to this guy?" Skwisgaar asked, not for the first time, as they reached the nearby hotel.

"Yea," Nathan growled as they reached their floor. "Now go to bed already," he grumbled, slamming his own door.

As the men divided up, Selene smiled and leaned close to Charles' ear, whispering, "This is already turning fun, _Monsieur_ Charles."

The CFO couldn't help but smirk proudly, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Have a good dinner." 

"Have a good rest," she replied, vanishing into her hotel room. No sound was heard from her for the rest of the day.


	3. Mutual Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Charles have a moment while Selene tries to bond with her new band mates.

The next morning found Charles up and working to make sure everything was ready to go for the last concert of the tour. Presently he stood aside overseeing the gears as they loaded the boys' instruments, amps, luggage, and a long black box.

Calmly, his personal assistant stopped near by, catching his employer's attention, "The new Mistress' box has been loaded, Sire."

"Very good," the suit nodded, "thank you." With that, he began a headcount as his clients began filing onto the massive train-like bus.

"Hates bus rides," Skwisgaar grumbled, rolling his pale blue eyes in annoyance.

"Dey ain'ts so bad," Toki grinned to his counterpart, settling onto the sofa.

"Pfft, boreds," the Swede grumbled, his fingers dancing along the strings of his guitar unconsciously.

"So," Nathan started as he settled at table pulling out a notebook and pen, "where's the babe?"

"Last I saw her she was around, why?" Charles questioned looking up from his paperwork, his glasses beside it on the table.

"Well, uh, she's not here," the singer motioned around, looking up from his lyric writing.

"She'll be fine, Nathan," the CFO stated, distracted by his papers, which had to do with getting Selene officially signed on to the band. Realizing he'd never get the work finished here, Charles excused himself off to work in his on bus office.

Pacified by his manager's answer, Nathan shrugged and turned back to his writing and the TV.

"Scho who'sch with me?" Murderface questioned as soon as the suit was out of earshot. "We can bail go to a schtrip club and do schome drugsch?" Instantly this earned the bassist a cheer as his band mates agreed. "Right, next gasch station we schplit!"

Briefly Nathan glanced into the office at the sleeping man through his office door, heading in to cover him with a jacket before escaping with the others, the sudden warmth causing Charles to smile slightly in his sleep.

Several hours passed in which Nathan and the boys proceeded to get completely sh-tfaced. Eventually Charles dispatched several gears to find them and get them back to the bus to finish going onto the stop.

"I can't believe you guys," the manager sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose, "and with a concert soon too."

"I can," Selene stated as she appeared on the steps of the Dethbus.

"You act like this is the **first** time," Pickles grinned swaying slightly.

"No, it happens **every** time. Go on get back in," Charles sighed as the five men-children filed inside the giant bus.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," the raven haired female smiled, following the boys on board and grabbing music off a table to study.

"They always are," the suit smiled, wrapping a friendly arm around the woman's shoulder.

Instantly the vampire purred softly. "At least you now have one you don't have to worry about drinking," she smiled softly, "the **other** things they do, well." A wide grin crossing her pale features, fairly sure he already knew exactly what she meant. "Will I be going on with them?"

"Very true, and you will," Charles chuckled slightly with a small smile which brought a small nod from the vampiress. 

From across the room, Nathan glanced up at the strange sound of his manager's laughter wondering exactly what was going on and scowling at the ideas entering his mind.

"Now rest up we'll be arriving in a few hours," the manager glanced back towards the larger man even as he spoke to the dark haired female, causing the front man to look away. 

"I'm plenty rested _Monsieur_ ," Selene smiled, her fangs glinting slightly in the light as she curled up on the couch to study.

"Alright," that same soft smile on his face as he approached Nathan, "Is there something you needed Nathan?"

"More beer," came the growling reply, "and, uh, skanks!" Nathan nodded unable to meet his manager's eyes.

Slowly Charles raised a brow. "Can you keep a secret Explosion?" he asked lowering his voice to avoid being heard by the other five people.

Glancing up Nathan nodded slightly, growling out a sound of agreement.

"Come with me," the manager rose to his feet leading him into his on bus office and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "Booze?"

"Not bad Robot," the larger man nodded, giving him a feral grin.

"I have supplies for company or rough nights," Charles smirked, pulling down two glasses.

"Company like her," Nathan frowned taking one of the glasses and filling it almost to the brim.

"Her?" Charles frowned, pouring his own glass. "No. Nathan, what are you thinking?"

"You're nicer to her and, uh, brought her in on your own," the front man downed his drink in one painful gulp.

Shaking his head the suit raised his glass to his own lips taking a smaller sip, "I have a respect for her musically."

Slowly a frown crossed Nathan's features, his eyes boring into the smaller man's, "And us?"

"Of course I respect you all," Charles stated sincerely, reaching for the bottle to refill the other man's glass. "You're my bread and butter after all."

Gradually a small smile replaced the frown as the hulking man nodded, "And you're ours."

"I'm glad," the CFO gently reached across the small table to squeeze the bigger man's hand.

Carefully the singer returned the squeeze, relaxing slightly. "This, uh, this isn't gay," he nodded.

"Of course not Nathan," Charles laughed, licking the dark alcohol off his lips.

With that established, Nathan leaned across the table cautiously licking the warm liquid on the smaller man's lips. "Mmm that tastes good."

Instantly a fierce flush crossed the manager's face, his own tongue darting out to briefly brush against the singer's. The flash of contact brought out a feral smile on the larger man's face as he drew back. "That was unexpected," Charles stated matter-of-factly, finishing his drink. The smell of alcohol and musk coming off the other man helping to intoxicated the "robot".

"Yea," Nathan murmured.

Back in the main area of the bus Selene sat surrounded by the other four members of the band. Shifting slightly she reached into the sleeve of her top removing a plastic card from it, smiling devilishly at the men, also producing a baggie.

Instantly Pickles' eyes widened, a grin spreading across his face, "Now yer speaking my language!"

Relaxing more so, Selene allowed herself to grin fully, happily cutting the powder and dividing it evenly while the boys stood back respectfully waiting for their share.

"Sche isch aweschome!" Murderface grinned eyeing the piles as the others muttering various agreements.

With expert care the vampiress slid each man a pile. "On three! One, two," she grinned brightly, "three!" Instantly all five put their noses to the table inhaling sharply, drawing the drug into their systems.

"She's got my vote!" Pickles exclaimed, shuddering happily.

"Ja," echoed Skwisgaar, though he was barely heard over Toki's hooting.

In all the drug fueled excitement, no one bothered to wonder where Nathan and Charles had snuck off to.


	4. We Are Family Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight peek into Selene's mind and the boys introduce her to Dethklok fun.

Back in the office Nathan drew back upon hearing the noise from the front. "You, uh, might wanna check them," he murmured lowly.

"Yea," Charles slurred slightly, staggering to his feet.

The sight of his normally composed manager staggering like one of the boys caused Nathan to let out a snort of laughter, "Lightweight Robot."

As the bus took a curve a little harder than it should, the drunken "robot" stumbled, landing squarely in the larger man's lap causing a deep flush to cross both their faces. Quickly both detangled and headed out to face the rest of the band.

In the main room Selene lay sprawled out across the four remaining laps. "Mmm _bonjour messieurs_ , is it show time?"

"I'm scheeing schow time," Murderface smirked looking up her long pale legs.

" **Charlie**! **Nathans**! **Is shows time**!" Toki yelled pinned under the beautiful vampire's head.

"Well now go on," Charles shooed Nathan along behind the other five members of Dethklok. After spending several moments trying to compose himself he quickly followed them out into the venue.

"Maybe you shouldn't, uh, drink so much," Nathan stated with a little smirk before joining the others in makeup.

Quickly all six members mounted the stage, Selene staged to one side with her synthesizer. Off to the side backstage, Charles watched as her fingers flew over the keys in perfect blend to his boys, as if the six of them had been playing for years.

All around them the fans erupted in screams and cheers as the concert went on for quiet some time, finally coming to a close with fireworks, rockets and a few dead fans. Once everything began to die down and the band moved backstage, the CFO approached them with a little smile, "Great show tonight. Eat well Selene."

"Always," she smiled watching the boys being ushered off by the gears. The moment they were out of sight, Selene slipped into the crowd to feast upon the dieing fans.

Back on the bus the band surrounded their manager, the singer speaking up. "She can stay. That solo was brutal," Nathan nodded.

"Good I'm glad you all think so," Charles smirked. "Trust me now?"

Various positive murmurs came from the five men as the spread out over the bus waiting for their newest member to reappear. Left alone with his manager, Nathan glanced towards the floor muttering, "So, uh, about before."

"Yes Nathan?" the suit asked calmly.

Quickly the front man shook his head, "Nothing."

From the front of the bus Toki called out, "Pizza! Charlie wes can has pizzas for dinner?"

"Are you sure?" Charles questioned, turning around. "Yes, tell one of the gears to order it!"

"Wowwie!" Toki cried out, running off to make the order.

"Yea," Nathan nodded, looking away.

"Nathan, I've known you for long enough to know something's on your mind," Charles stated gently.

Adamant that they were not having this discussion the singer shook his head and changed the subject, "You want a slice?"

"No thank you," the smaller man sighed.

For once the sigh wasn't lost on Nathan. "You ok?" he questioned.

"I'm fine," Charles replied, "just need a drink."

A little smile crossed the singer's features at the word drink. "Want a beer then?"

"I'll take you up on that," the suit nodded.

Instantly Nathan's smile grew a bit and transformed into a smirk as he headed to join the others, grabbing two from the fridge. Quietly Charles followed along behind him, sitting beside the boys grabbing a slice of pizza after all.

"So, we almost done?" Pickles questioned as the duo came into sight.

"Yeas, we miss home," Toki pouted around his slice.

"We leave right after tomorrow's concert," Charles nodded lightly to his charges, causing the five boys to erupt into a fit of cheers. "So don't stay up too late," he stated as he sipped his drink.

"Yous isn't our mothers!" Toki argued as Nathan grabbed another slice.

"Well, I'm going to bed if you're not," the manager rolled his eyes and quickly finished his drink. With the beer gone, Charles rose to his feet and headed for his room with Nathan's eyes following him as far as they could.

"Uh, me too," the singer nodded, finishing his pizza and standing up as well.

"You ams going to bed this early Nathans?" Skwisgaar asked, looking up briefly from his guitar in surprise.

"Yea, gonna," Nathan made a few quick jerking motions with his hand.

"Oh — **Oh**!" the guitarist laughed with sudden realization. "Make sures you puts up your does not disturb sign!"

"Yea," the front man laughed a little distractedly, turning to head for his room.

Outside the bus, Selene made her way through the fans, driving her fangs into the maimed victims of the concert, relishing in the hot red fluid. Within the hour, though, she returned to the Dethbus, slipping inside silently and smiled softly, "Dinner time _mes amis_?"

"We schaved you schome," Murderface grinned brightly to the vampiress.

"How thoughtful William," she smiled softly. "But I ate whilst I was out."

"Aww, another night?" he asked hopefully.

"We'll see," she laughed softly, sitting in his lap invoking a proud smirk.

"Anything for you," William crooned to the chilled woman in his lap causing her to flash the entire group a warm smile, though her lips seemed a little **too** red. "You look good in red," he carried on with the flattery.

" _Merci_ William," Selene smiled softly. "My father always thought so too, Daddy preferred me in white though."

Instantly Murderface began scratching his head, "Two dadsch?"

" _Oui_ ," the keyboardist nodded. "My parents were undoubtedly very homosexual," she giggled maddeningly.

"Makes sense," Skwisgaar nodded from the opposite sofa. "Would loves to meet them," he laughed lightly finding the vampire's giggles infectious.

Instantly the vampire's laughter died away, her eyes darkening sadly as she rose to her feet, " _Non_ Skwisgaar they have — passed on." 

Sensing the tension and brokenness in the woman, Toki quickly rose to his feet as well. Reaching out to lightly touch her shoulder, the Norwegian's voice was painted with concern and love, "Wells we can bes your family now!"

Slowly the vampire raised her head to see if the others agreed. 

"Oh man dat  would be awesome!" Pickles grinned to her.

" _Merci_ gentlemen," Selene smiled softly allowing herself to be enveloped in a group hug.

"Always wanted sisters," Skwisgaar murmured from the pile.

"And I brothers," she replied, her smile growing wider to reveal her fangs as Pickles pulled her down into his lap. Within moments Selene was basking in the attention she hadn't gotten since she'd abandoned her nine year old form, cooing happily as the boys continued to bicker over who's lap she'd sit in next.

Finally the vampire got the boys to sit across the couch, then promptly stretched out across all four laps with a giggle, "See, problem solved."

"I don't wanna shares," Toki whined slightly.

"Well, you'll have to share amongst yourselves Toki," Selene stated softly, playfully patting his cheek.

"Aww balls!" Murderface grumbled in annoyance.

"Sorry boys, I am not a one man woman," the vampire apologized with a soft smile.

"Well, there ams five of us," Skwisgaar pointed out.

" _Oui_ , there are," she confirmed, running her fingers through his pale locks.

Instantly William's hand shot up into the air, grinning. "Sche goes with me firscht!"

Immediately Selene's eyebrow went up, her lips curling back to reveal her fangs as she growled out, "I don't recall agreeing to that William. I am **no** whoren groupie!"

"I meant on a totally normal perschon dinner date thing," Murderface laughed nervously.

"That's better," she nodded, her smile slowly returning.

"Yesch!" the bassist cried out in false triumph.

Shaking her head, Selene smiled a bit more, "Silly men."

"We should plays a board game!" Toki suggested a few moments later with a child-like smile.

"Dethopoly?" Pickles lazily suggested from where his fingers were sliding through Selene's ebony locks once more.

"Yes!" the guitarist nodded enthusiastically.

At the suggestion the vampire cocked her head to the side curiously, "Very well."

Grinning brightly Toki quickly rushed off to dig out the game as the others settled themselves around the coffee table. "We schould go get Nathan and the Robot," Murderface suggested, reaching for his beer.

" _Ja_ Charlie makes the bests bankers," Skwisgaar nodded in agreeance, his guitar resting in his lap.

"Yeah," Toki butted in as he returned, setting the black and red box between the group. "Wes can't play without thems!"

"Alright, alright," Pickles sighed rising to his feet. "I'll go look for them, you guys set up." 

With that the drummer headed off towards Nathan's room, only to find it strangely devoid of the singer, "Huh."

"You finds them yet?" Toki called from the main area. "We ams waiting!"

" **Not yet**!" Pickles shouted back, stopping outside Charles' door with a shudder. "Eww and someone made a mess outside Charlie's room."

" **Hurry up**!" the guitarist hollered back with a slight whine to his voice.

Shrugging off the nasty mess on the floor, Pickles continued to hunt the bus, ignoring the strange soft moans from behind the manager's door.


	5. First Times are Always Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Nathan's first time.

Inside his on-board room, Charles Ofdensen was already in bed in his robe, nude under it with his bare legs curled up beside him, his face in a book. Soon he freed one of his hands so it could snake into his robe, groaning softly and whispering a name. Gradually the manager's voice began to raise slightly, enough to make out the name of his fantasy.

Outside the room Nathan made his way down the hall towards his own chamber. Unable to resist, the front man peeked into the room and licked his lips slightly, reaching down into his jeans. Gradually Nathan's eyes widened, staring at the man on the bed and struggling to listen. Slowly but surely his mind hazed over as he heard his own name falling from the CFO's lips, his load being dropped right there outside the door.

Back on the bed, Charles moaned again, stroking all the faster. The manager was so preoccupied with his pleasure that he never even noticed the door creaking open. Quietly Nathan whispered, "Charles?"

"Yes Nathan?" Charles murmured, his head falling back against the pillows with his eyes shut.

"You might, uh, wanna watch your step — out in the hall," the singer stated as he inched closer into the room.

"What does that mean?" the smaller man asked, raising his brow in confusion at the singer's voice. Surly this was all in his head, after all Nathan had no reason to be in his room at this hour.

"There's a mess outside your door," Nathan confessed, reaching a hand out to slowly touch him.

"Alright, Nathan. I'll have a gear clean it up," Charles squirmed slightly.

"Don't want you to fall," the front man stated, carefully and lightly rubbing the smaller man causing the manager to arch into his touch and moan softly. "Ya—ya like that?" Nathan questioned.

"Mmm, yes Nathan I do," the manager moaned softly. 

"Good," Nathan smiled, continuing to stroke the smaller man gently. "But this, uh, still isn't gay."

Emitting another groan, Charles opened his eyes in shock at seeing the real Nathan there fondling him, "N—Nathan! How did you get in here?"

Startled, the singer instantly jerked back away from the other man, "T—the door was open I, uh, heard you."

"You said you could keep a secret," Charles stated, flushing and looking down.

"Yea, I can! I just, uh, thought you were hurt. Then, well," Nathan stammered, backing up towards the door. "I'll just go to my room, ok?"

In a flash the CFO's hand darted out, grabbing the larger man by the wrist. "Don't leave me like this," he pleaded.

"You sure?" the front man asked, glancing back to his manager with nervous eyes.

"I'm sure Nathan," the smaller man stated, spreading his legs slightly to give the nervous man better access as he pulled him closer. Shyly the hulking male reached out to stroke him gently, encouraged by Charles' gentle groans. Unsure of himself, Nathan allowed Charles to guide him to exactly what he wanted, the thought that he could easily hurt him by mistake always residing in the back of his mind.

Gradually Charles began pulling Nathan on top of him, grinding against the bigger man. The motion brought a fierce flush to the singer's face. "Err, how would I," Nathan motioned towards the pale body beneath him, "you got no pussy."

"You really don't know?" the manager asked, unable to help laughing slightly.

"Not with a guy," the singer muttered.

Once his laughter began to die down, Charles set to task patiently instructing the larger man on exactly how to make love to another man. Calmed down by the familiar sound and mindful of the size difference between them, Nathan slowly crawled between the manager's spread legs and easing himself into the passage with a groan.

"T—tight," the front man moaned slightly as his hand reached between them to gently grip Ofdensen's manhood, eliciting a soft groan from the smaller man. Carefully the singer began to thrust into his manager, closing his eyes in peace, even as he pumped and gently squeezed his hand around the mousey man's manhood. "D—damn," Nathan grunted as Charles suddenly tightened around him.

"Harder," Charles demanded gently, throwing his head back in pleasure. Happy to oblige, Nathan realigned himself and redoubled his thrusts with another deep grunt. "Again," the manager cried out, "aaahhh you found it!"

The sounds Charles was making caused Nathan to grin like a feral animal. As he continued to go to town, his other hand softly squeezed and worked the smaller man's manhood bringing about another moan. Gently running fingers through Nathan's hair, the manager whimpered, “S—so close."

"M—me too," the singer growled softly, giving him another tender squeeze. Within moments Charles gave a loud cry of pleasure as he spilled his seed into the larger man's hand. In the same instant Nathan let out an ungodly roar of pleasure as he too dropped his load, buried deep in the smaller man. As he panted and gathered Charles closer to himself, the singer muttered, "Still not gay."


	6. It's All Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun with a Monopoly rip-off and Selene already knows.

After searching the entire train-like bus, Pickles returned to Charles’ office and began knocking at the door. “ **Hey**! You seen Nat’an? We're playin 'Oply and need a banker,” the yoper called out at the shut door.

Startled by the pounding, Charles’ eyes instantly snapped open. “Ah, give me a minute and I'll find him,” he assured the drummer. “Just go and wait with the others.”

“Fine,” pacified Pickles headed back towards his bandmates, grabbing another beer on his way back.

“Should get someone to, uh, clean the mess outside your door,” Nathan muttered, laying on his side and staring blankly at the smaller man.

“I'll get someone to do that,” the manager assured him, smiling slightly. “Go on I need to clean up.”

For a moment Nathan merely lay there staring still before nodding and getting up to get dressed and go. Moments later a freshly cleaned and redressed Charles followed the singer as if nothing at all had happened.

Back in the main portion of the bus, Selene’s nosed twitched slightly as she sat amongst the boys to play. “I wanna be the dogg—there's no doggy,” she frowned, looking down at her choice of pieces, “Fine I wanna be the wolfy!”

“Nice choices,” Skwisgaar laughed.

“We gots to makes our own tokens,” Toki explained, snatching the guitar piece up before the lead guitarist could grab it, leaving the blond with the battle axe instead.

“Yea, it’s brutal,” Nathan smirked, grabbing a beer and the skull piece as he sat to join them.

“Clearly,” the vampire replied with a knowing little smile.

“Sorry about that,” Charles apologized as he ran his hand through his hair, glancing at the unphased men. 

“Here yous be the banker-man,” Toki grinned passing the manager a tray of dark colored paper money, “Make sures nobody cheats.”

“Of course I can do that,” the CFO nodded as he carefully sat down, trying not to put too much weight on his sore entrance. In an instant a pillow struck Charles’ head causing the smaller man to initially glare before noticing Nathan laughing a little and giving him a thumbs up. 

Watching all of this from under her lashes, Selene’s knowing little smile grew slightly as she rolled the red and black dice around in her hand. After settling the pillow under himself and dealing out the appropriate dark colored money Charles nodded and the vampire let the dice roll across the board.

“I loves this game!” Toki cried out cheerfully as his guitar moved around the corner. The others soon fell into agreement as the game progressed into the wee hours of the morning, the joyful scene occasionally punctured by Charles’ reprimands to the various attempts at cheating his clients seemed insistent upon trying.

It was nearly five in the morning before Nathan let out a jaw cracking yawn. Nodding and yawning as well Murderface sighed in agreement to the silent statement, “I think I'm going to hit the hay schoon.”

“Yea is lates,” Toki nodded, throwing the dark play money in the air so it rained down upon them.

Nodding, Charles smiled a little at the sleepy faced men before him, “Well that was a fun group game.”

“Agreed,” Selene nodded with a smile and a glance towards the hatch leading to the storage area below which currently housed her coffin.

Briefly Nathan glimpsed back towards the pair as he and the others began to drag off to their rooms. His emerald eyes softened as he watched the manager yawn while gathering the money Toki’d strewn as well as the pieces. With one final smile the hulking man vanished down the corridor.

With another fleeting look towards the hatch, Selene knelt down to help clean up, reaching her hand out to rest on Charles’ arm for a moment. “Are you alright _Monsieur_ Charles?”

“I am,” he smiled reassuringly, “don't worry about me any, I’m just tired.”

Instantly that knowing little smile returned to the vampire’s lips. “Yes, sex will tire one out,” she stated matter of factly as she put the game away and headed through the hatch at last.

Flushing a dark red at the sudden realization that she knew, the CFO rushed towards Nathan’s room pausing only to knock at the door. Inside the singer paced slightly, raising his head at the sound, “Uh, yea?”

Entering quickly, and shutting the door tight behind him, Charles faced the larger man and stated as calmly and flatly as he could, “Selene knows.”

All at once the color drained from Nathan’s face, his voice a low growl, “F-ck!”

“Maybe she won't tell the boys,” the manager sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed, placing his head in his hands. How could he have been so careless, so foolish to think that someone with vampiric senses wouldn’t know what had gone on behind closed doors.

Slowly the tenseness in his muscles ebbed slightly as Nathan reached out to gently rub his neck. “A—are you ok? You, uh, looked kinda sore,” he stated, his voice carrying concern for the smaller man’s well being.

“Huh? Oh, I'm fine,” Charles laughed with a mixture of panic and exhaustion. “Next time use lube Nathan.”

The singer’s eyes sparkled at the thought that there might actually **be** a next time, even as he lowered his head and muttered, “Sorry. You, uh, wanna stay like here?”

“Well,” Charles paused and thought the offer over for a minute, “I guess I could for a few hours. I mean it's already morning.”

Grinning, Nathan pulled back the quilt and crawled into the massive bed. Smiling to himself, the singer watched his new lover get into a state of half dress before crawling in with him. Nathan’s huge hand gently began rubbing up and down the smaller man’s spine as he yawned. “Uh, good night,” he rumbled as he settled down.

“Good night Nathan,” Charles smiled softly, drifting to sleep even as he knew he’d have to be up in a few hours to be back on the clock. But for the time being the manager was content to lay here in peace as all around him his charges slept contently for the duration of the trip home.


	7. Wanderings and Wonderings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home sweet home! Selene explores the haus while the boys ponder on matters meant for deeper minds.

Upon reaching the large keep that was Mordhaus, Charles quickly saw to it that Selene’s coffin was unloaded while the boys awoke and drug themselves inside, still yawning.

Once inside the CFO gently tapped upon the battered black box, signaling to his newest client it was safe to come out. Slowly rising from the battered old coffin, the vampire gradually blinked those golden eyes at her new dungeon-like surroundings. “We’re home,” Charles smiled slightly at the sleepy keyboardist.

“ _Bonjour Monsieur_ ,” she greeted with a slight yawn. Climbing out of the box, Selene’s eyes darted around the room taking in every detail, “No windows, _merci_.” A soft smile gracing her features as she curtsied to her new manager.

“As requested,” Charles nodded, returning her smile slightly.

“I am assuming I may wander as desired?” Selene asked as she sat upon the battered wooden coffin.

“Of course, anywhere you want. With the exception of the boys’ bedrooms of course,” the brunette stated matter of factly.

“ _Merci_ ,” the vampire bowed her head respectfully. “Is that all _Monsieur_?”

With a quick nod, Charles smiled one last time as he headed for the door, “I hope you enjoy your stay.”

“ _Merci_ ,” Selene repeated, raising to follow him out, whispering, “You’re nervous.”

“I'm fine,” he tried to reassure her. “I just didn't sleep long last night.”

“I'm sure Nathan would have liked you to stay longer,” the vampire stated with a knowing little smile as she vanished down the hallway leaving a red-faced Charles staring at her retreating form before he too left the room. 

Sniffing the air, Selene began hunting around, eventually coming across a gear. Smiling softly and stroking the hooded man’s neck, she gently sank her teeth into the warm body drawing out the hot fluid, but leaving him alive. Wiping her mouth the woman softly whispered before she left, “ _Merci mon ami_.” 

Meanwhile in the recreation room, Nathan stretched across one of the couches watching the massive television in front of him, occasionally glancing towards his band mates. 

“Hey, something ams on your mind Nathans?,” Skwisgaar asked feeling the predatory eyes upon him even without raising his head.

“No,” the singer rumbled, blinking in surprise that he had been noticed so swiftly. “Just hungry,” he nodded.

“Oh!” Toki’s attention had finally been gotten, his eyes lighting up. “Lets gets more pizza and beers and hots wings!” This suggestion was quickly agreed upon by all five men. “Mother f-cking cheese sticksch!” Murderface chimed in grinning.

“ **Yea**!” Nathan bellowed, ringing for Jean-Pierre. 

“Right away M'Lords,” the mutilated chef bowed as the order replayed over and over in his head on the way back to the kitchens.

A sudden realization hit as the guys spread out to wait for their meal. Surprisingly it was Murderface who voiced the insight, “Hey, where'sch Schelene? She'sch going to missch out!”

“Maybes she gots lost,” Toki chimed in.

“Probably doing girl sh-t,” Nathan countered in a deep rumble.

“Hey! So what kind of sch-t do girlsch do?” William questioned, glancing around at the other four men in the room.

“Go shoppings, uh, does their hair, their markups,” Skwisgaar started before blinking in sudden confusion “— Hells I don'ts knows what girl sh-t is!”

“They collects stuff animals and has sexs,” Toki nodded before being chastised. 

“No Toki, schex is for men!” Murderface countered, only for the entire band to suddenly turn to stare at him.

“Well, you needs a ladies for sex, less you ams gay,” Skwisgaar noted before turning back to his guitar, deciding this conversation had turned a little too odd for him.

“He's right William,” Charles agreed as he entered the rec-room with a folder in hand, causing Nathan to give a little smirk of approval.

“Sees!” the guitar god grinned at his victory. “What ams in the folder Charles?”

“And wheres am Selenes?” Toki questioned.

“Details about your new record,” the CFO answered the blond first before turning to the youngest member of the band, laughing slightly, “and she's out doing ‘girly sh-t’ as you referred to it.”

“What **isch** girly sch-t anyways?” Murderface questioned again, this time aiming the inquiry at his manager.

Instantly Charles began rubbing the bridge of his nose in slight frustration, “Why don't you ask her, as I'm a man William.”

“F-cking robot,” the bassist muttered under his breath, reaching for another hot wing.

“Hm? What was that William?” the manager smirked ever so slightly at his ability to irritate his client so easily. “Now,” he continued, dropping back into his normal work mode, “your robot has set you up for your next record.”

All this garnered from the five men before him was a collective groan. However a curious voice came from the dark haired woman who had appeared in the doorway. “We’re recording?” Selene asked almost excitedly.

“Yes,” Charles nodded with a small smile. “In four days.”

“That gives me time to find where my synthesizer went,” the female nodded, eliciting a bigger groan from the boys. 

“Now, now boys, you have four days of rest,” dark brown eyes rolled slightly behind his glasses. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” the lawyer quickly excused himself before his charges could argue.

The moment Charles was out of the room, Nathan grabbed an entire bucket of the wings and made to follow him into without a single word to his band mates or bothering to even knock. “You’re, uh, not a lady,” he nodded, sitting down on the couch watching him.

“No,” Charles agreed, “I'm not a lady. So, Nathan, can I ask you something?”

“Uh, I guess so,” the singer consented a little uneasily.

“Do you like me?”

“Yea, course we all do,” Nathan relaxed a little at the simple inquiry. “You, like, cover our asses.”

Shaking his head Ofdensen decided to clarify, “No, Nathan, let's say romantically.”

“I, uh,” the hulking front man was at a loss for words and began to bite his lip nervously as memories of the night before flashed through his mind.

Seeing his hesitation and discomfort, Charles rose and walked around the desk towards Nathan, planting a kiss on his lips. Instantly Nathan’s eyes went wide in surprise, but he put up no resistance nor tried to pull away causing the smaller man to smirk once they parted.

Despite being a little shaken up and surprised, the singer pulled the lawyer close once more, his voice a low death growl, “I — think — I do. You got — soft lips.” With that he shyly and softly kissed him once more.

“Thank you,” Charles blushed a little at what passed as a compliment from the larger man.

“Welcome,” Nathan nodded some. “So, uh, now what?” he asked with a little smile.

“I don't know,” the CFO confessed.

“Are we like a couple?” the lead man questioned as he scooted over to make room for the mousy looking brunette.

“I guess so, technically speaking,” Charles nodded as he sat.

Emboldened by the acceptance, Nathan smirked some, “Are we gonna tell people?”

“If you don't think it'll effect the band,” the lawyer in Charles began to kick in slightly despite the newly bubbling hopefulness.

“They'll rag the hell outta us and you know it,” the singer sighed slightly.

“I'm well aware,” the manager nodded in agreeance, squeezing his hand slightly.

A smile crossed Nathan’s lips slightly, a hopeful twinkle entering his emerald eyes, “This mean you'll go drinking with us more?”

“I'm not sure about that,” his new boyfriend laughed a rare laugh. The sound seemed beautiful to the singer’s expert ear as he shyly pulled Charles closer to him with a softer smile causing the smaller man to flush some.

“So how long you think we can keep it from them?” Nathan wondered hoping to try and spare them both the hell that his pseudo-brothers would put them through.

His happy bubble suddenly popped — not just popped but exploded in a violent fit of death most brutal — at the thought of his other clients finding out. 

“I’m unsure,” Charles sighed deeply.


	8. Lunch and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find Nathan's notebook and a lie threatens everything.

Days passed as uneventfully as they could within Mordhaus. A few days after returning home, Charles found Nathan sitting alone in the rec room writing away in his lyric notebook. Though they had shared several nights together in private, as far as the rest of the haus was concerned nothing had changed between the duo. So with his usual calm Charles strolled up to the singer with a simple question. “How are you today, Nathan?”

“Fine,” Nate smirked a little, “You Charles?”

“I’m alright,” the CFO nodded. “Nathan you're writing?” he asked in surprise, it’d been a little while since the band had worked on any new material.

“Uh, yea,” the singer tucked the lyrics away fast before his manager could get a chance to see them.

Smiling at the larger man’s secrecy, Charles shook his head a little, “Have you eaten?”

Before Nathan could even respond, his stomach let out a loud rumble answering for him. “I could eat,” he smiled a little, tucking the entire notebook away before ringing for Jean Pierre to order a pair of steaks with the works as he and Charles made their way to the dining hall. 

Gently the lawyer squeezed his lover’s hand causing the singer to smile a more, squeezing it back as the parted to the normal seats. “You’re working to hard,” Nathan declared suddenly as his eyes bore into the smaller man’s.

“I have to,” Charles stated just as plainly, having had this discussion thousands of times with the boys.

“I’m still, like, your boss,” the singer smirked suddenly. “I say you need a night off.”

“You can’t do that Nathan,” the manager laughed softly, a sound that Nathan was growing to love more and more as the days passed on. “You have a record to work on, and I have a million other things to attend to.”

“Meh, sure I can. How about this, we’ll work on the album, **then** you come out with us,” the singer countered.

After giving the deal a few seconds of thought and seeing how much it’d mean not only to his lover, but to the band as a whole, Charles relented. “I’ll agree to that.”

Instantly a brilliant grin crossed Nathan’s face as their steaks arrived and the pair settled into their lunch.

Several hours later within the giant keep, Selene wiped at her mouth as she made her way into the rec room where Murderface was found lounging. “Good evening William,” she smiled softly, careful to conceal her fangs.

“Hey you!” the bassist greeted enthusiastically. “Thought you ran away,” he laughed.

“ _Non_ , just exploring a lot,” the vampire smiled still as she took a seat on one of the other couches. 

“You're gonna run out of schtuff to look at,” Murderface laughed.

“Somehow I doubt that William,” Selene joined in his laughter, smiling softly as the other three men made their way towards the joyous sounds.

As Toki flopped onto a third couch he noticed something poking uncomfortably from between the cushions. “ **Hey**! Guys looks what I found! Nathans has been writings a new songs!”

“What's it say?” Skwisgaar questioned, raising a delicate golden brow.

“ _You owns my hearts, watches it beats in your hand, pierces it withs your sword_ ,” the rhythm guitarist blinked in surprise, “It ams sounding like a love songs.”

“Wait a minute let me schee that!” Murderface demanded, snatching the notebook from the younger man before he could even comply. “Nate's got a girlfriend and he haschn't even introduced usch? Is sche too good for usch?”

“Yea, not like we'd embarrass him or anything,” Pickles exclaimed.

“Not at alls!” the Swede agreed.

“A _petite amie_?” Selene whispered half to herself, frowning and leaving the room silently.

“I bets she’s a pretty lady,” Toki sighed softly.

“Yeah! Scho we should demand he introduce us, right guys?” William questioned, rallying the other three men into a small frenzy, causing them to shout in agreeance with him for once. “Let’s go!”

Back in the dining hall, Nathan sat with Charles eating, glancing up and grunting as the foursome showed up in the doorway. “Can we help you boys?” Charles questioned after swallowing another bite.

“We wants ta meets Nathans new lady friends!” Toki announced brightly, Murderface nodding with a “Yea!” behind this.

“What gave you the idea he has a lady friend? Hm?” the CFO raised a brow curiously, masking his nervousness perfectly behind his normal day to day work face.

“We found his love song!” Pickles chipped in, causing Nathan to start turning pink and to mutter an obscenity under his breath.

“So you assumed things?” the manager pressed lightly, almost enjoying the moment.

“Well, he’s not **gay** or nothing!” Murderface announced.

All around him the other three men nodded. “Yeas! Nathans likes the ladies,” Toki confirmed.

“Maybe it's a crush,” Charles sighed, seeing the agitation in his new lover’s face growing more and more with each passing word. “Please don't badger Nathan.”

“Yea, uh, get lost guys,” Nathan growled in annoyance at his friends.

A sudden light entered Skwisgaar’s pale blue eyes as he noticed the slight shuffling of uncomfortable feet behind him. “ **Is Selene**! He ams in love withs the Ice Queens!”

Instantly Charles covered his face with both hands, shaking his head slightly, wondering not for the first time where the hell they got their ideas at.

“Oh man, that's juicy gossip!” William clapped his hands together, rubbing them.

“I wonders if she loveses him backs!” Toki pondered, the idea exciting him as much as it was irritating the two men at the table.

Nathan was fairly sure he could face-palm himself into oblivion at that moment, glancing fleetingly to Charles’ hidden face before roaring, “ **I am not in love with Selene**! God!”

“Then who is it, huh?” Pickles questioned his friend, green eyes narrowed slightly.

“None of your f-cking business,” the singer growled again, growing more agitated with every exchange.

“I think it isch. We’re all in this band together lascht thing we need isch your girlfriend tearing it apart!” the bassist stated as rationally as he could.

“They aren’t gonna tear us apart,” Nathan rumbled.

“Nat’an what's the deal?” the redhead asked.

Feeling trapped, Nathan’s eyes darted between the rest of his bandmates, Charles and then back again. “It’s — for — **Rebecca ok**!” He finally shouted out in a desperate attempt to keep the truth a secret.

“Dude Rebecca?!” Murderface felt his stomach twisting disturbingly.

“Yea,” the front man muttered, finishing his food as quickly as he could.

“No ways,” Skwisgaar shuddered.

“Discussion over!” Nathan growled, leaving the dining hall as fast as he could, the others dispersing behind him.

At this new revelation, Charles sighed almost heart brokenly and decided to pour his grief into something inconspicuous, “This record will never get started.”

Silent as ever, Selene watched the exchange between her new brothers, saw the heartache in her old acquaintance, and finally reached a cold hand out to touch the suit clad man’s shoulder. “It will _Monsieur_ ,” she reassured him, “but who is this Rebecca? And why is your _amant_ writing about her?”

“She was an ex-girlfriend of Nathan’s,” the CFO shook his head gently.

“I see,” the vampire nodded, sitting across from the younger man and locking eyes with him. Charles got a distinct impression that the woman could read his mind, and maybe even his heart, as she spoke, “You're hurting _Monsieur_ Charles, aren’t you.”

“I’ll be fine,” he reassured her. “Thank you though.”

Frowning, Selene reached her icy hand across the table and squeezed Charles’ hand softly whispering, “ _Désolé_.”

A sad smile crossed both their faces as Charles returned her squeeze gently.


	9. Backtracking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The misunderstandings go from bad to worse.

Back in his room Nathan slammed his fist into the wall repeatedly, leaving a small dent in the thick stone, unable to drown out Murderface’s knocking. “ **Get lost**!” the singer roared, slamming his fist into the wall once more and watching the dust from the stones fly.

“Dude, don't tear down the wall gosch!” the bassist stated nervously.

“Where’s the d-mn lyrics?” the front man snarled at his friend.

“I don't know!” the brown haired man cried out, ducking more plaster and dust, “Hell Toki found ‘em!” 

With that Nathan stormed from his room heading for the rec room where the rest of the band was gathered listening to Toki read. The younger man giggled between lines, gasping only when the paper was snatched out of his hands by a glaring monster of a man.

“Hey, not cool Nate!” Pickles shook his head.

“Neither is snooping!” Nathan countered. “Not metal at all guys!”

“It was laying out!” Murderface sighed, trying to cover all their asses.

“In **my** notebook,” the singer growled as he stormed off down the hall again towards his room, his hands shaking slightly in rage as he muttered. “Stupid jack offs.”

From doorway of Charles’ office Selene frowned at the hulking figure whispering gently, “So much anger.”

“That’s Nathan for you,” Charles nodded with a faint trace of a smile to his lips.

“I cannot understand it,” the vampire shook her head sadly.

“He has a very short temper,” the CFO explained.

“And does not think before it gets loose?” she questioned innocently.

“Of course not,” Charles smiled a little, “he’s all action.”

“Sounds like my Sire,” Selene stated in a soft and almost sad voice, “but he would never wound the man he loved.”

“Really?” This time it was the manager’s turn to sound a little surprised.

Gently the French female nodded her head. “He was a violent, angry man, but when he and Daddy were together,” she trailed off with a sad little smile.

“I’m sorry Selene,” Charles smiled, his heart breaking just a little for the woman before him.

“Don't be _Monsieur_ , what's past is past,” Selene sighed gently, resting her head peacefully against the younger man’s shoulder causing his smile to brighten ever so slightly.

“I can’ts believe he choosed Rebecca overs Seleney,” Toki exclaimed still confused by Nathan’s outbursts.

“Yeah I know!” Pickles shuddered at their friend’s former love interest. “Selene's the better choice!”

“Maybes she turneds him downs,” the Norwegian mused.

“Schtartin’ ta think sche likes chicks,” Murderface stated, citing her lack of interest in any of them.

“Yous think she does?” Skwisgaar questioned even as he nodded, it would make perfect sense.

“Could ask ‘er,” the drummer chimed in to a rousing agreement from his band mates.

After all four agreed this was the best course of action , they made their way towards Charles’ office where they’d last seen the young woman.

“Hey Seleney,” Toki called out. “Does you likes da--” he froze staring in shock at the sight of Selene and Charles’ close embrace. “Oh My Gods!”

“Oh man, that makes a whole lot of sensche!” William stated as he too stared from behind the younger man.

“She ams into the robots!” the blond cried out in surprise.

“Should ‘ave see that one commin’,” Pickles nodded calmly as Toki snapped pictures quickly with his cell phone.

All of the sudden attention had Selene blinking confusedly at the foursome. “Have you all been in my nose candy again?” she questioned trying to avoid the camera.

“Guys, would you please get out of here?” Charles pleaded, sending all four of his charges scurrying off to spread the rumors.

Again Selene blinked as she watched her brothers vanish down the hall. “No offense, but you are most certainly not my type,” she smiled gently.

“None taken,” the CFO laughed slightly.

“You remind me of Daddy, without the fangs and bloodlust,” the vampire giggled.

“Well thank you,” he nodded.

“ _De rien_ ,” Selene smiled, kissing his cheek with her ice cold lips. “It is getting early, I should get to bed. You too _mon ami_.”

“Go on and sleep well,” Charles smiled sadly, knowing in all likelihood he’d sleep alone tonight.

“You as well, let your heart mend,” she murmured softly, slipping away down the corridor towards her room.


	10. Understanding Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan learns the meaning of forgiving and being forgiven.

Silently Nathan sat on Charles’ desk with a case of beer, staring at the picture on his phone of the manager and the vampire. Hearing the door crack open, the singer threw a can at the entrance as Charles came through, running his hand through his hair.

“Nathan?” the CFO raised a brow as he ducked the can and glanced at the hulking form sitting on his work surface. 

“Why?” Nathan growled as he held the phone for the smaller man to see the photo. 

“I could ask the same thing about you and Rebecca,” Charles countered, narrowing his eyes some. 

“I haven’t touched her, or even seen her in ages!” the singer protested in his own defense. 

“Then why’d you say it?” the manager questioned. 

“What was I supposed to tell them?” Nathan asked, almost pleading. 

“So it’s not true?” the smaller man asked in a voice that was almost a whisper. 

Instantly the front man began to growl dangerously, “Hell no!” With that he threw the lyrics at his lover. 

“Good,” Charles nodded, picking up the pages to read them and quickly realizing they were not about Rebecca at all. “Nathan, these are really good.” 

“Yea, well —” Nathan looked down in embarrassment. 

“Nathan,” the CFO started gently, “Selene and I are just friends. She was consoling me when I thought —” he trailed off. 

“Huh?” the singer glanced up with a confused look to his face. 

“She made me feel better when you said that about Rebecca,” Charles explained. 

“Oh,” Nathan frowned gently as something suddenly dawned in his head. “That’s my job now, isn’t it,” he stated as he slipped off the desk and made his way towards his nodding lover. 

“There’s nothing between us,” the smaller man reiterated. 

“Good,” the dark haired man murmured, kissing the mousey man softly. “I call it Saber Through My Heart,” he whispered. 

“I love it,” Charles replied, deepening the kiss causing Nathan to groan with a smile. 

“Good, cause it’s for you,” the singer confirmed. 

“Thank you Nathan.” 

These words brought another little smile to Nathan’s lips as Charles kissed him once again. 

Once the pair parted for air, Nathan whispered, “C—can I stay here tonight? With you?” 

“Of course,” Charles nodded, “make yourself at home.” 

Instantly Nathan’s grip grew a little tighter as he bit back a yawn. Noticing the signs of exhaustion in the larger man, the CFO smiled and gently pulled away heading for the door off to the side of the room which lead to his private sleeping quarters. Once inside he lead the front man towards the bed and pulled back the sheets. 

Smiling sleepily, Nathan stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the plush bed, smiling as he watched Charles do the same through half shut lids. As soon as the smaller man was in bed comfortably, Nathan drew him closer, nuzzling against his head and throat as he murmured, “Infinity times better than her.” 

A smile crossed Charles’ lips as he cuddled closer to the large man, both slowly drifting off to sleep in the comfort they found in one another’s arms. 

Elsewhere within the giant keep that was Mordhaus, Selene LeBeau stood before a battered old coffin. The white lining was torn and stained, the paint on the wood dusty and peeling as she gave a sad little sigh and crawled in to sleep the day away.


	11. Just Say Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rough recording session leads to a loving moment between Nate and Charles

After nearly two weeks of begging, pleading and threatening by Charles, the band finally made their way down to the recording studio and under the CFO’s watchful eye began to put together their latest album.

It was near noon before the slave master they called a manager pulled them for a lunch break. Instantly Selene vanished as the others lounged and relaxed. “So, ams we putting the news song on the albums?” Toki questioned Charles innocently. 

“It’s up to Nathan,” he replied, sipping a cup of coffee. 

“No,” Nathan growled slightly almost at the same time his lover answered. “It’s, uh, not ready.” 

“Aww come on!” Murderface argued, moving into the bigger man’s path. 

“I said it isn’t finished!” the front man snarled, shoving the bassist aside. 

“I need a smoke,” the brown haired man sighed as he righted himself. 

“Haven’t even got the instrumentals done yet,” the singer muttered under his breath. 

“Are things always this tense?” Selene asked Charles softly as she reappeared seemingly out of no where. 

“Not always,” the manager sighed. 

Gently the vampire shook her head in disgust and confusion. “Maybe he does not wish to share his feelings for this woman with the masses gentlemen,” she stated firmly, eyeing each of the other four men slowly and steadily with those steely golden eyes. 

“Then why write a song? Gosh!” Murderface exclaimed, not wanting to show exactly how unnerved he was by the vampire’s gaze. 

“Sometimes, William, a song is written to those you love as an intimate gift,” Selene explained as she locked eyes with the bassist. “Father wrote one to me once, just before all hell broke loose, it's never been aired and only I know the words.” 

“Hm, guess you're right,” he conceded causing the vampire to nod softly in agreement. 

“Nathan must truly love this woman,” the dark haired woman frowned thinking of how hurt Charles would be by this. “I desire to drain her lifeblood.” 

“Aw you jealous?” Murderface grinned. “I mean you are totally schoring with the robot!” 

Instantly Selene began to twitch at the thought of any sexual acts with Charles. “Not at all William, I just like skank blood.” 

“Eh, guess that makes sense,” the green eyed man shrugged as the vampire nodded with a smirk and wink to Charles who smiled back softly as the door burst open. 

“Ok, lets finish this f-cking thing,” Nathan growled as he reentered the room. 

“Geez, Nathans am angry,” Toki shuddered slightly. 

“Tired,” the singer nodded as they went back to work under Charles’ supervising eye. 

Near dawn only the final few tracks remained to be done. It was at this point that the CFO decided to call it. “That’s a wrap everyone,” Charles called out before turning back to murmur to Dick for a few moments. 

“Drinking party! Ofdensen said he'd come too,” Nathan smirked towards his lover. “You promised.” 

“Fine,” the smaller man nodded, “maybe a couple of drinks.” 

Instantly the singer grinned darkly. Behind the keyboard Selene yawned widely showing off her four piercing sharp teeth. 

“You sure likes wearing them fangs,” Toki smiled friendlily to her. 

“You’ve no idea Toki,” the vampire laughed softly as she kissed his cheek. “Go have fun boys, I'm hitting the hay, maybe a couple he-skanks,” she winked as she began to vanish down the hall. 

“All rights, sleep wells!” Toki called after with a huge smile. 

“Always, and drink well my brothers,” Selene called as she slipped off into her room. 

Moments later the six men piled into the limo heading off to several bars were the entire gathering, Charles included, proceeded to get completely smashed. 

Upon returning to Mordhaus, Nathan smirked a little at the staggering manager. “You’re drunk,” the singer noted. 

“Yes, I do believe so,” Charles agreed, staggering towards his room. 

“You can’t hold booze,” Nathan laughed, scooping up the smaller man. 

Instantly the CFO buried his head into Nathan’s neck and began laughing, “’s why I only wanted two beers.” 

“Now add about ten more,” the larger man smirked, gently nuzzling against his head. 

“And the shots and drunken gummy bears,” Charles added, shaking his head slightly before whimpering some. “How do you guys do it?” 

“Years of practice,” Nathan smiled some as he undressed them both. “Party with us more and you’ll get used to it.” 

“Someone has to be sober,” the manager countered as he pulled the larger male down atop of him. 

“Not always,” the front man murmured as he placed soft kisses along his lover’s neck. “Once a month won’t kill ya,” his lips finally finding their mark and landing softly against Charles’ own lips. 

“Fine, once a month,” he conceded as he deepened the kiss between his client and himself. 

“Brutal,” Nathan grinned, sliding his hand down Charles’ body slowly to tease the smaller man causing the CFO to arch into his hand and moan. “You like that?” Nathan whispered. 

“Mmm, yes” Charles groaned softly. 

“I—if it gets to bad,” the singer kissed behind the smaller man’s ear whispering, “say _bread_.” 

Unable to help himself, Charles laughed slightly at the safe word, “Alright aaah!” 

Smirking to himself, Nathan gave his lover another light squeeze eliciting another groan. On it went for several minutes, Nathan gently teasing Charles before rolling him over and freezing, transfixed by the mark on the smaller man’s back. “C—Charles?” 

“Hmm?” the suit gently pressed against his client. 

“You—you’re marked,” Nathan whispered, lightly touching it as Charles nodded and hummed softly in a drunken agreement. “W—why?” the singer pressed, kissing down his lover’s spine as he came out of his shock. 

“Why what?” Charles asked as if just coming into the conversation, burying his face into the pillow. 

“Why’d you get it done?” the larger man pressed as he reached for a bit of lube. 

“I thought it was — more than fitting,” the smaller male sighed in slight irritation. 

Instantly Nathan placed a possessive kiss on Charles’ lips and whispered a faint ‘brutal’ before plunging into his lover’s backside causing the manager to moan and further burry his face into the pillow and spread his legs a bit wider. “I belong to Dethklok,” Charles grunted, “to you.” 

“To me,” Nathan growled softly in amazement as he nuzzled into his lover’s neck while pounding away at his entrance, reaching around to squeeze his member gently. Instantly Charles arched his back to meet Nathan’s thrusts, letting the larger man squeeze and pleasure him, no longer able to form solid words which caused the front man to smirk and start to grunt slightly. Quickly Nathan bit down on his lover’s shoulder hard, starting to shake as Charles threw his head back groaning. 

“C—can’t h—hold out much — more,” Nathan whispered in his ear. 

“I—I want you to -- cum inside me,” Charles whimpered softly. 

“W—watch what you a—ask for,” the singer roared as he dropped his load, causing his manger to cry out as he too spilt his seed into Nathan’s hand. 

Panting softly, the green eyed male lifted his hand to slowly lick it clean as he eased off Charles who groaned softly watching as if transfixed by the sight. Gently the singer nuzzled against him whispering with a smirk, “Tastes good.” Softly he nipped at the suit as he pulled him into a kiss which was warmly returned, Charles’ arms wrapping around the big brute as they cuddled close. “Get some sleep, work and junk,” Nathan yawned. 

“You too Nathan,” Charles smiled softly turning the light out and pulling the covers up around them.


	12. Jam Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles learns the painful aftermath of partying with his boys.

Nathan was still snuggled down with Charles when the alarm failed to go off the next morning. In fact it was several hours past the manager’s normal waking time when he finally groaned and managed to croak out a single question, “What time is it?”

“Noon thirtyish,” the singer yawned, not even bothering to open his eyes as he enjoyed the warm body by him.

“We're late!” Charles exclaimed earning himself a headache, “I'm late!” Instantly he covered his eyes with his arm and whimpered a little.

“For what?” Nathan yawned again, cracking his eyes open at last at the smaller man’s whines.

“Work Nathan -- ugh, my head,” the CFO whimpered a bit more as the gong went off once more inside his skull.

“Hung-over,” the front man nodded, groaning a little himself as his own head throbbed. “You, uh, probably should stay here.”

“I can’t move anyway,” Charles smiled just a little as he closed his eyes again, feeling utterly safe in Nathan’s arms.

Smirking, Nathan gently kissed the smaller man’s forehead, whispering gently in his ear, “Want me to, uh, send for food?”

“That’d be nice,” the manager sighed slightly.

While Nathan handled calling down for room service, Charles rolled over onto his back and stretched out. Seeing this, Nathan smiled and began tracing patterns lightly against his chest, chuckling to himself.

“Can sleep in a little longer,” Charles murmured, slowly fading back into dream land.

“Sleep plenty,” Nathan whispered placing a soft kiss to his lover’s sleeping neck and temple before slipping away to find his equally hung-over brothers.

Down in the rec-room, all four men were gathered lazing around and nursing their own aching heads and waiting for their singer, manager and keyboardist to show up.

“Anyone knows where the robot and Nathans ams? I'm goings back to bed if they don’ts show ups,” Skwisgaar grumbled, rubbing his head slightly.

“Whys?” Toki asked as he turned on cartoons.

“Didn't we have a record to finish or schomething?” Murderface grumbled.

“Well is no Nathans, no Seleney, wes could has sex,” the brunette guitarist blinked, turning his eyes to his blond counterpart.

“Hmm,” Skwisgaar gave the idea a few moments of thought before nodding, “coulds.”

“Not with each other you two!” Pickles yelled from his spot on the couch at the two Scandinavians, all in good humor of course.

“Schomeone get schome schanks!” Murderface suggested prompting the drummer to shrug and contact a gear to get several. 

“Hell yeah!” the bassist exclaimed as he chased after the eager women, rushing right past the sleeping vampire’s bedroom. “Now this isch the life,” he sighed happily amidst the pile of whores and rock stars.

“Yeas,” Toki agreed, burying his face into a blonde’s chest sighing.

“Charles should sleeps in late more oftens,” Skwisgaar stated, running his fingers through Toki’s hair absentmindedly.

No sooner had the words slipped from the blonde’s lips then Nathan appeared in the doorway, “Ok, lets get this sh-t finished guys.”

“Aww, we need a day off, right guysch?” William groaned glancing at the other three for backup.

“It’s like three f-cking tracks,” the singer countered.

“Nathans ams right!” Toki stated with a sudden grin. “Wes get its done now wes gets tomorrow off!”

“Exactly,” Nathan agreed, leading the group to the studio with Murderface groaning obnoxiously the entire time.

For hours the boys rocked out with no witness but Dick to their hard efforts.

“That’s it you guys,” Pickles stretched his arms, tossing his drumsticks off to the side as the others nodded in agreeance and satisfaction.

“Is food times?” Toki asked with a hopeful smile as his stomach rumbled.

“I thinks we deserve it,” Skwisgaar nodded smiling back slightly.

“ **Yay**!” the rhythm guitarist exclaimed, bolting from the studio.

“I’ll, uh, catch up,” Nathan nodded heading for the door.

“Your loss,” William laughed as Nathan shook his head vanishing down the hallway towards Charles’ office while his brothers vanished the other way towards the dinning hall.


	13. Revelations: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The album gets finished and Nathan and Charles are found out.

Upon reaching his lover’s office, Nathan peeked into the attached bedroom spotting the still sleeping manager. For his part, Charles was still in bed with the bedding wrapped around his shirtless body, though at some point during the day he had managed to reacquire his boxers.

Carefully the front man sat on the edge of the bed reaching out to softly rub his manager’s back. “Head still hurting?” he whispered gently, knowing all to well the pain of a hangover.

Slowly two unfocused brown eyes opened and spotted the hulking figure. “It feels much better,” the CFO murmured softly.

“Good,” Nathan smiled softly with a gentle laugh, “Ready to roll outta bed?”

Drawing a slow deep breath, Charles finally sat up with a quiet laugh of his own, “Nathan, never let me drink that much again.”

“I dunno,” the singer replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “the after sex was good. Album’s done.”

Hearing this admission, the smaller man smirked, “I don't have to be drunk you kno--What? You guys finished without me?” Shock and surprise registered instantly that his boys could actually accomplish something on their own.

Instantly Nathan’s grin grew all the larger at the idea that they didn’t have to be drunk to enjoy such acts together. “Yea, we didn’t wanna, uh, wake you up,” he confessed.

“Thank you Nathan, I don’t know what to say.”

“The guys, uh, want today off,” the singer replied with a slightly embarrassed look as he passed the smaller man his trademark red tie.

“That’s fine,” Charles nodded getting himself dressed.

“Did you ever eat?” Nathan inquired, glancing away respectfully while his manager dressed.

“I haven’t.”

“Come on,” the larger man sighed, “we’re getting food.”

“Alright,” the manager nodded again, “let’s go.”

A short trip later found the duo in the dinning hall where four pair of eyes glanced their way.

“Look who I found,” Nathan chuckled just a bit.

“Schleeping beauty, or wasch he juscht avoiding usch?” Murderface questioned while shoveling another bite from the huge banquet into his mouth.

“Little hung over,” the singer nodded, ripping a turkey leg off the carcass.

“Pffft light weight,” the bassist mocked.

“Yes, yes,” Charles sighed with a slightly annoyed tone as he loaded his own plate.

Sensing the agitation in his lover, Nathan quickly changed the subject. “So we, uh, got the day off. We should blow some sh-t up!”

“Hell yeah!” Pickles chimed in in agreement.

“Or goes to the club!” Toki grinned, a bit of gravy on his lips.

Shaking his head gently at how quickly the plans morphed and changed, Charles couldn’t help a faint ghost of a smile. “Have fun,” he encouraged before a thought struck him, “Ask Selene if she wants to go on the way out.”

“Sche avoids usch all day!” Murderface sulked. Like the others he was beginning to think their new member thought she was better than the rest of them.

“Trust me,” the CFO started calmly, “I'm sure she'd love to go.”

With a resounded group sigh, the boys nodded slightly. “Oks, but she ams **your** lady friend!” Toki reminded him, much to Nathan’s unnoticed agitation.

“Correction she is not my girlfriend,” the manager shook his head.

“We sees you two making outs!” Skwisgaar argued.

“What you saw boys was far from making out,” Charles countered, trying to correct them while at the same time soothing his lover’s irritation at such accusations.

“Let's go guys!” William called leading the foursome out into the hall, leaving the growling front man and manager behind.

“Nathan?” the smaller man prodded.

“I’m gonna hit them,” Nathan snarled.

“Don't do that,” Charles smiled a little. “You need them.”

Nathan’s only response was to huff and wrap his arms protectively around the little treasure he’d found. This new protective side of his client caused the manager’s smile to turn into a small smirk. “Not going with them?”

“Nah, tired of them already,” the singer sighed softly, taking in his lover’s scent.

“That was fast,” said lover laughed softly.

“Rather be with you,” Nathan murmured causing Charles to flush.

“Thank you Nathan,” he whispered softly.

Slowly and shyly Nathan pressed his lips to Charles’ in a gentle, smiling kiss which caused the smaller man to close his eyes and smile in the pure bliss of the moment as he returned said kiss as gently as it was given.

Unnoticed by either man, Toki stood frozen in the doorway staring at the shocking sight before him. Within moments Murderface came up behind his younger band mate grumbling, “Schend a boy to do a man's — what tha?!”

Startled out of their solitude, both Nathan and Charles whirled around to stare right back at the bassist and rhythm guitarist. “Uh, thought you guys were leaving,” Nathan exclaimed in shock at being found out so soon. 

_F-ck!_


	14. Revelations: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A barrage of questions arrive as the boys try to figure out what's been going on under their noses.

Deep within the fortress that was Mordhaus the four single members of Dethklok made their way towards the vampire’s bedroom to pound upon the door. Inside the pitch black chamber Selene stirred opening the door just a crack, calling out, “ _Oui_?”

“Hey, wanna go clubbin’?” Murderface asked as the other three shifted their weight from foot to foot behind the bassist. 

“ _Oui_ ,” the keyboardist smiled brightly at being included. “Let me shower and dress.”

“Alright!” the bassist grinned as Selene shut her door.

Inside the chamber, the vampire spread out her clothes before heading into the steaming hot shower.

Back outside Murderface turned towards his bandmates, “Schomeone schould go get Nathan!”

“I'll gets hims!” Toki volunteered before running down the hall. After the Norwegian failed to return minutes later William sighed and headed after him.

“Schend a boy to do a man's — what tha?!” Instantly he spotted what had distracted the younger man.

Startled out of their solitude, both Nathan and Charles whirled around to stare right back at the bassist and rhythm guitarist. “Uh, thought you guys were leaving,” Nathan exclaimed in shock at being found out so soon. 

“Yea, we went to get Selene and sche needed a schower. Scho what's gong on here?” Murderface asked as he motioned to the duo while the rest of the band appeared behind them.

“Uh,” Nathan glanced at his lover, “we were sucking face?”

“Woah dood!” Pickles exclaimed in surprise. “What about Rebecca, and with the robot?”

“Nathan that's gay!” Murderface cried out simultaneously with the smaller man.

Instantly the singer was on the defensive, bristling slightly at the mention of his ex, “Rebecca’s in a coma **and** a coma whore!” Turning on the bassist he shrugged, “Your face is gay.”

“Well your lips are gay!” William countered.

Finally having had enough of his charges arguing over his sex life Charles spoke up. “Boys!” he called out with a slightly raised voice before sighing and removing his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose as all five men froze in shock.

“It's true,” the CFO confirmed. “Nathan and I are lovers.”

“And it’s brutal,” Nathan whispered with a proud smirk on his face.

At his beloved’s pride Charles flushed slightly. “Does anyone have any questions? Complaints?” he asked crossing his arms across his chest defensively.

“Does this means is more ladies for us?” Toki questioned innocently enough.

“ **You’re gay**!” Murderface cried out causing Nathan to face palm at the thought that his friend simply couldn’t get over this fact.

“Yes Toki,” Charles smiled a little, “all the ladies.” Once he heard William’s exclamation the lawyer couldn’t help but sigh. “Yes William.”

“Why?” the brown-haired man questioned.

“Why not?” Nathan countered glancing at his lover.

“I love him,” Charles stated, his voice full of his own pride.

Instantly Nathan flushed a deep pink in surprise at the quickness of his manager’s feelings. “And anyone with a problem is, like, outta the band!” he nodded firmly causing Charles to smirk softly.

“So have you guys, like, done it?” Pickles asked with a hint of humor and curiosity to his voice. In response Nathan just smirked darkly.

“They has!” Skwisgaar exclaimed with a bit of a laugh.

“So who was the ladies?” Toki giggled.

“None of your business,” the singer smirked.

“Hmm, Nat’ans defiantly the topper,” Pickles nodded. “Though he might smoosh poor Charlie.”

A bright red flush immediately covered Charles’ face. “And what makes you think I didn't top?” he questioned curiously.

“Just a feelin’” the drummer nodded.

Nathan glanced towards his mousey lover to gage his reaction to the line of questioning and smiled at the bright blush, _well that was a cute look_. “No one was a lady guys, we're both **brutal** men,” he stated with a nod, eliciting a snort from Murderface.

“Now, can we please stop talking about our sex life?” the manager pleaded.

“Yes please,” Selene agreed, appearing in the doorway in a tight red and black mini-dress. “I thought we were going clubbing,” she stated.

“Have fun being gay guys! I'm going out,” the bassist laughed, offering the vampire his arm.

“ _Oui_ , have fun being alone gentlemen,” Selene smiled ushering the other boys out ahead of herself and into the limo.


	15. A Little Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Charles enjoy a little time alone at home.

As soon as the group left the room, Charles began rubbing his temples and sighed softly, “That went well.”

“I meant it,” Nathan stated softly, reaching out to gently squeeze his lover’s shoulders. “Guitarists are a dime a dozen, drummers too, and we record over Murderface’s sh-t anyway.”

Looking up in a bit of surprise, the CFO whispered, “Thank you.” Instantly both men began to smile at one another. “So,” Charles ventured carefully, “what do you want to do?”

“I dunno,” the singer admitted.

Nodding slightly the lawyer gently wrapped his arms around the bigger man who promptly pulled him closer and began placing soft kisses against his lips and cheeks while Charles ran his hand through the long black locks relaxing his lover slowly. 

“I could, uh, sing for you,” Nathan finally volunteered.

“Alright,” Charles agreed smiling softly as the larger man began growling out Saber Through My Heart. 

“That was beautiful Nathan,” the smaller man smiled softly.

“Brutal,” the singer nodded in agreeance.

“Very,” Charles nodded back as Nathan gave him a light kiss causing the smaller man to flush, his glasses slipping off.

Mimicking his lover’s actions from earlier, Nathan gently ran his hands through Charles’ shorter hair, whispering, “Wanna watch something?”

“Sure, we have the day off,” the CFO nodded and settled onto the sofa while Nathan put on a slasher flick. As the duo watched the movie, Charles leaned against his lover who cuddled him closer and summoned a gear to bring them both popcorn eliciting a smile from both men. 

Halfway through the film Charles’ eyes began to dip shut slowly. Upon noticing this Nathan lowered the volume on the TV causing a sleepy smile to cross the half asleep manager’s face. Gently the singer began to run his hand up and down the smaller man’s back, “You look tired.”

“A little,” Charles admitted, “I don’t know why though.”

“Still hung over?” Nathan questioned, kissing his forehead lovingly.

“No, just a little fatigued,” the CFO smiled slightly. “Nothing to worry about.”

Instantly a frown crossed Nathan’s features. “Want me to call the med-team?” he questioned while feeling the smaller man’s forehead.

“Maybe,” Charles humored him.

“You’re warm,”  Nathan frowned deeper flagging a gear down to get a medic.

“I’ll be fine,” the lawyer nodded sitting up a little straighter.

“Still,” the singer argued.

“Fine,” the CFO sighed with a smile, “I’ll humor you.”

Within minutes of agreeing a gear arrived with a wheelchair. “M’Lord,” the hooded figure intoned.

“This really isn’t necessary,” Charles sighed, sitting in the chair.

At the protests Nathan began smirking, “You make **us** sit in them.”

“Yes, but it’s not necessary for me Nathan,” the lawyer argued as his client and lover crossed his arms smirking.

Within the hour Charles found himself being wheeled down to the hospital wing to be checked over, Nathan following along nervously.


	16. A Bloody Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New facts about Selene come to light for the boys.

“I can’t believe it,” Murderface grumbled, downing his third beer in the half hour they’d been at the club.

“Yeah, Nat’an was such a ladies man, what gives?” Pickles agreed, pops a nacho into his mouth. “And with the robot too?”

“Yeas! Nathans could does lots better than a cold robot mans!” Toki chimed in from the other stool where he was spinning around amusedly.

“I agree, it don’t make sense!” the drummer shook his head, downing his fifth drink.

“Likes anybody,” Skwisgaar muttered eying an ageing grandmother on the dance floor.

“Scho, if he could have anyone, why him?” the bassist mused flagging the bartender for another drink.

“Who knows man?” the drummer shrugged.

After several minutes of silence, Murderface belched loudly before picking the conversation up again. “You think he was serious bout throwing us out?”

“He seemeds super serious,” Toki nodded.

“Almost think it’d be better ta leave,” the green eyed bassist grumbled.

“But why's?” the Norwegian questioned in genuine confusion. “He ams ours brother. Sure wes not agree or understands, but we enjoys making the musics together.”

“Is still sicks,” the Swede argued, his arm subconsciously going around the younger man’s waist.

“Now, I don't thinks so,” Toki countered. “So what's if he liked Charlies? I means he ams happy.”

“So yous is eatings dildos now toos?” Skwisgaar growled slightly. “No!” the brunette denied. “Alls I sayings is shouldn't wes be happy for them?” “’Spose so,” Pickles sighed, taking another swallow of his drink. “I not thinks it so bad,” Toki smiled. “I guess it ams like being with your bests friend,” he nodded, glancing towards the blond next to him, his bright smile softening just a little. “Yea, but **we’re** his best friends!” Murderface cried out in outrage. “Suppose at least Charles won’ts be gettings knocked up on hims or just wants his monies,” Skwisgaar nodded, utterly ignoring the bassist’s outburst and returning his fellow guitarist’s small smile. “Yeah, there’s that,” Pickles nodded. “I don't knows, I don't thinks it so bad at all,” Toki stated with a stretch, “maybe Charlies will lighten ups!” Instantly the rest of the guys began roaring with laughter, fists pounding the bar before them. “It’s true! He ams even drinking with us!” the guitarist argued. “He’s drinked with us before,” the Swede shrugged. “Not as much as he does nows,” the younger man pouted slightly as he finished his first beer. “Supposes,” the blond conceded as he pulled the brunette along with him towards a small knot of older women, quickly securing them a threesome causing Toki to laugh brightly. Nodding slightly in agreement, Skwisgaar lead both Toki and their granny towards the limo. Back inside the club, the two remaining male members of Dethklok watched as Selene ground against a young man on the dance floor, her head thrown back in laughter. “I tell you Pickles sche's hot!” William commented, raising his hand for another drink. “And I keep tellin’ ya she doesn’t seem to like sex,” the redhead countered, “ya can hit at her all ya want.” “I know! I keep trying!” the bassist confessed taking a swallow. “She ain’t inta us like that,” Pickles shrugged finishing his own drink. “But why?” Murderface questioned. “I don't get it. Woah! What is she doing?!” Back on the dance floor Selene had her slender arms around a young man, her teeth buried in his throat. “Either givin’ him a helluva hicky,” the drummer stared at the vampire as if hypnotized, “or bitin’ him.” Slowly the bassist’s eyes widened, “She's b—biting him!” Even as the duo stared at their keyboardist, Selene drew back from her dance partner, her lips a dark, wet red. “Holy f-ck! M—Murderface, s—she's drinking blood!” Pickles exclaimed as all color drained from both men’s faces. Unaware of the eyes on her, the vampire wiped her mouth and sent her partner on his way before joining her pseudo-brothers at the bar. “ _Bonjour_ brothers,” she smiled brightly. “Having fun?” “Uh, y—y—eah Selene,” the drummer stuttered nervously. “I wager the threesome turns into a twosome,” she motioned towards the door that the guitarists had left through, grinning even as her voice dropped to an intimate whisper, “and the lady won't be one of the two.” At this she began to laugh brightly, causing the two men to join her, albeit nervously. “They'll have to face it someday,” Selene shook her head, taking a seat next to Pickles, who again laughed nervously and gave a quick scoot from her causing a frown to cross her lips. “What's the matter with you two?” “Uh, uh,” the drummer faltered, trying to find an excuse, but was interrupted before he could even begin by the brunette next to him screaming, “Don't bite me!” Confusion quickly entered those frozen gold eyes as the vampire stared at the bassist. “The hel William?” “We saw you bite a guy!” Pickles exclaimed in explanation. Quickly Selene blinked in confusion, “So? You've never given a girl a hicky before Pickles?” She attempted to disarm them both with a warm smile but it seemed to fail. “Hicky? You—You were doing more than that!” Murderface accused, pointing a shaking finger at the lone female. Instantly Selene knew she’d be caught and quickly looked away from the four accusing emerald eyes. “I,” she started before faltering and running out the club door. “I shouldn't have taken drugs before this,” Pickles muttered, rubbing at his eyes fiercely. “Probably not,” William agreed, finishing his beer. “You think we really saw that?” the drummer asked, beginning to wonder if it was nothing but a drug influenced hallucination. “I dunno, she wears them fangs a lot,” the bassist stated, giving the situation some serious thought now that the fear had passed. “Could be a blood fetish.” “True,” the redhead sighed, grateful for a logical excuse for what he’d seen. “I'm going to go — apologize,” he stated, getting to his feet. “Dude? Really? Apologies are for chicks!” Murderface argued. “Dood it's only one,” Pickles argued back before following the vampire’s trail out of the bar and around the corner to an alley where she cowered. “Go away!” Selene shrieked, twin trails of red tears pouring down her face despite her fierce wiping of them. “I'm sorry Selene we, uh, both are,” he continued despite her yells, apologizing for both he and Murderface. Slowly the vampire raised her head to stare in disbelief at the small drummer before her. “You called me your sister then act as if I would ever hurt you! Hurt any of you!” Slowly she shook her head, “I'm going home Pickles.” Gently the drummer placed his hand onto her shoulder pulling her into an awkward hug. “I know,” he murmured, “I was wrong, whatever happened back there was brutal.” “ _Merci_ ,” Selene murmured, slowly relaxing and burying her head against Pickles’ chest. Instantly the act caused the smaller man to smile as he held her blood-warmed body to him. Suddenly both Toki and Skwisgaar reappeared out of the back of the limo, redoing their pants. “Guys you're granny left a while ago,” Pickles called out causing the vampire to giggle and both foreigners to glare. “We just tireds her out ams all,” Skwisgaar growled slightly in their defense. “Finished off on each other?” the drummer questioned with a smirk. “ **Nos**!” Toki yelled. “We was — eating Doritos!” “With your pants down?” Pickles shook his head. “One of you get Murderface.” “We's going home so soons?” Skwisgaar asked as Toki headed inside to do as he was told. Glancing down to the woman resting against his chest, Pickles softly ran his hand over her dark locks. “What do you say Selene?” Slowly the vampire nodded with another sniffle. “Charles is probably worried sick by now,” she muttered, wiping at her eyes again. Nodding as well Pickles began leading her towards the limo, “Let's go guys!” The others instantly began grumbling, but agreed as they settled into the limo, deciding that the place was a sausage fest anyway. Gradually as the vampiress calmed down, Murderface quietly filled Toki and Skwisgaar in on exactly what they’d seen. “Sos she's gots a thing for blood?” the blond asked, his nose flaring slightly. “Yea, wicked bad too,” the bassist nodded. “Explains the fangs she ams always wearings,” Toki smiled, unphased by his friend’s strange interest. “Makes sense,” Skwisgaar nodded calmly. “Kinda creepy,” Murderface shuddered. Instantly the blond shrugged, “We all has a kink.” Slowly Selene gazed towards the trio, tilting her head to the side in contemplation. “A kink,” she repeated softly as if hearing the word for the first time, “ _oui_.” “Ohs, kinks,” Toki nodded as if that explained everything perfectly. By the time the limo had pulled into the driveway of Mordhaus the boys had calmed down and come to accept the new fact of their sister completely, and Selene almost looked like herself again.


	17. Confidentiality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles gets a visit to the hospital wing.

Outside of the hospital wing in Mordhaus, Nathan paced back and forth, occasionally glancing towards the door  which kept him separated from his ill lover.

Inside the examination room, Charles lay back on the hospital bed with his eyes shut. “Master?” the doctor came in calmly.

“Yes?” brown eyes slowly opened.

“Your results are back,” the doctor stated. “You have minor rectal trauma and a minor infection resulting from said trauma.”

Squeezing and rubbing his temples, Charles sighed. “Is that it? Something a shot can fix?”

“Yes sire. High powered antibiotics, also a recommendation of avoiding, err, rectal activities,” the doctor nodded.

“Thank you,” the CFO nodded before his voice took on a sharp commanding tone. “And these results do not leave us.”

“Of course Sire,” the doctor bowed, quickly excusing himself to prepare the medications for him.

Slowly Charles’ eyes drifted shut again as he waited for the medic to return. Once he had, the lawyer stuck his arm out to receive the medication and a simple Band-Aid.

“I can walk myself out,” the manager nodded, heading out into the waiting room where Nathan still paced like a caged animal.

The moment the door opened the singer’s head snapped up and locked those cool green eyes on the smaller man, “Well?”

“I'm fine Nathan,” Charles smiled, deeply touched at his lover’s concern, “just a little cold.”

Slowly Nathan’s eyes swept up and down over the brunette before nodding slowly, “Hangover probably didn’t, uh, help.”

“Probably not,” the manager laughed softly.

The sweet sound of his lover’s laughter seemed to put Nathan at ease. Slowly the pair made their way back to the rec room before the hulking singer stopped and gazed at the mousy manager, “Sure you shouldn’t be, uh, sleepin’ or something’?”

“Only if you go with me,” Charles smiled slyly.

“Yea, naptime'd be good,” Nathan smiled back, changing directions towards Charles’ office and bedroom.

“Good,” the lawyer smiled following along. His smile grew wider as Nathan began to undress with a huge yawn. Quickly Charles shed his suit and changed into a pair of dark grey lounge pants before crawling under the warm bedding. 

After a few minutes of gawking at the vision before him, Nathan quickly followed suit stripping down to his boxers and scrambling under the blankets with Charles, causing the lawyer to smile. Seeing his smile, the singer gently ran his hand along the smaller man’s spine. “You’re really OK, right?” he questioned gently.

“I promise,” Charles smiled softly.

Nodding once more, Nathan drew the quilt up over them both and cuddled the smaller figure against his chest. With a tiny smile, Charles placed a warm kiss to Nathan’s lips eliciting a soft coo before both drifted to sleep.


	18. The First Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene shares her favorite treat with the boys and strange things ensue.

“Anyone for an after party?” Pickles asked as the five-some returned home, a wiry grin to his face, causing his bandmates to whoop in agreement.

“Maybe we schould wake Nathan ta party with usch,” Murderface suggested, glancing nervously at the raven haired female.

“Yeah!,” Pickles replied, nodding. “He never does anything with us anymore!”

“Is cause of the robots,” Skwisgaar nodded, his nose flaring in disgust.

“He's turning Nat’an into a robot!” the drummer complained before sending Toki off in search of their missing singer.

Back in their room, Nathan lay contently curled around Charles’ sleeping form protectively. The singer was so out of it that he didn’t even budge when Toki began beating on the door, calling both their names at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately for the CFO, he was far to accustomed to being awakened at all hours and had become an extremely light sleeper. After the third knock, Charles slipped from under Nathan’s bulky form and headed to the door without even thinking of putting on his shirt.

“Wowzee!” the guitarist exclaimed, his eyes roaming up and down Charles’ well toned form with great appreciation. “Can Nathans comes out to play?”

“Well, he is sleeping,” the lawyer smirked. “Want to go jump on him and wake him up?”

“Yeas!” Toki grinned widely before rushing in and diving at the singer. “ **Nathans**! Come plays with us! We's having an after party!”

From the doorway Charles crossed his arms chuckling softly as Nathan grumbled as he got up.

“Yea, yea,” the front man growled as he glared towards the laughing lawyer. “You be ok?”

“I'll be fine,” Charles stretched his arms above his head. “Might even go with you for a while.” 

Instantly this caused Nathan to smile slightly while Toki groaned.

“Go on,” the CFO nodded, turning his back to the two men so he could pick his robe off the floor.

“Alright, alright,” the large lug drug himself from the bed, snatching his jeans and shirt off the floor at the foot of the bed and began pulling them on before turning to face his band mate, “let’s go get drunk.”

“Have fun,” Charles laughed as he wrapped himself in the robe and headed off, snagging a clipboard on the way out.

After dressing himself, Nathan followed the younger man downstairs towards the recreation room where Selene sat on the floor before the large coffee table dicing up the familiar white powder while Murderface continued to eye her warily.

“Tooks you too long enough!” Skwisgaar called from the couch he lounged upon, fingers strumming his guitar lazily.

“Yeah, don't go turning into a robot on us Nat’an,” Pickles nodded from his own seat across the table from the vampire.

“Not a robot,” the singer grumbled as he grabbed a beer and dropped dead weight onto an empty couch.

“You don't go out with us no more or stay up late,” the yooper argued as he tipped back his tequila.

“I go out with ya plenty, and I've been up late plenty,” Nathan grinned darkly. 

“Ok I **do not** wanna know what that means!” Pickles twitched and shuddered at the look on his friend’s face.

“So what’d I miss?” the band leader asked with a devilish smirk.

“Wes went to a club it was brutals!” Toki grinned.

“Yea and Seleney bits a guys,” the blond chimed in.

“Yeah! Mudersface and Pickle saws it!” Toki continued, glancing towards the drummer and bassist.

Slowly William nodded in agreement, muttering, “It wasch bad.”

“Yeah, she's got some really strange kinks, that girl,” Pickles agreed, flashing the vampire a friendly enough smile.

Another smirk played across Nathan’s face as he took a gulp of his drink, “Kinda metal, might be a song in that somewhere.”

“I could see it,” Pickles laughed.

On the other side of the table Selene’s head rose as she inhaled sharply, her eyes widening.

“Me next me next!” Toki chanted as she slid a pile towards him.

“Sharing is caring,” the vampire giggled as the Norwegian took a strong snort, both utterly unaware of the shuddering bassist.

With an almost catlike movement, Skwisgaar slid from his seat and made his way towards Toki, slowly running his hands up and down his spine.

The soft touch elicited a grin for the rhythm guitarist. “Wowee!” was all that the brunette could utter before he turned to throw his arms around the blond’s shoulders relishing in the loving strokes and pets.

Across the room Pickles drummed against the table as he and Nathan fleshed out the new song idea, with the singer nodding here and there as they went along. “This is good,” the redhead grinned.

“Metal,” Nathan agreed as he quickly jotted down another line before pointing to a spot on the page. “Drum, synth duo.”

“Sounds good Nat’an,” Pickles nodded back as peace fell over the haus, as much peace as the band could have anyway.

Minutes ticked into an hour as Selene fell back from the table onto the floor giggling and singing softly to herself while the two Scandinavians watched.

“I likes you,” Toki giggled into Skwisgaar’s ear.

“And I likes you little Tokis,” the blond conceded as he nudged against the younger man affectionately.

“I see clown faces!” Selene laughed from the floor, staring at the rafters above her.

“Me toos Selene,” Toki laughed as he laid against Skwisgaar while the vampire reached out for the face no one else could see. “Who ams next?”

Quickly Murderface came over for a hit or three to remove the memory, falling over backwards from it with a sigh, “Ahh!”

Slowly Skwisgaar began to rock gently as a giggling Toki climbed into his lap to cuddle up. “Hows bout guitars solos?” he called over towards Nathan and Pickles while Selene clapped in joy while coming to join Toki in playing on the Swede, toying with his long golden locks.

“Soooo pretty!” the vampire giggled, rubbing her cheek against the silky hair.

“They're **so** F-cking high,” Nathan snickered, ignoring the request for a solo.

“Yeah, look at Skwizgaar just sitting there letting them hang all over him,” Pickles laughed. “How's baby sittin'?”

“Shuts up! Ams better than thems hurting themselves,” the blond glared hotly at his laughing friends.

“Yeah, yeah,” the drummer smirked. “Just don't get any, um, surprises from all the attention.”

All this earned the smaller man was another frosty glare. Suddenly Selene pressed her nose against his neck, sniffing softly. “Mmm, smell like clean,” the vampire purred giddily.

“Ja, he smells like soaps!” Toki giggled as he mimicked the vampire.

“At least Murderface quit glaring,” Pickles sighed with a shake of his head at the weirdness surrounding him.

“Don’t bite him you two,” Nathan growled lightly as he got up to get a couple more beers, Pickles on his heels.

Grinning, Toki parroted back the opposite of Nathan’s command, “Bites him Nathans? Okays!”

“You think they're safe to be left alone?” the yooper asked as he finished his first beer.

“Probably not,” the singer smirked as he cracked open his bottle.

Instantly the smaller man let out a groan of sympathy for his friend. “Good luck with that Skwisgaar!”

“I’ms good,” the guitarist groaned softly as he felt his counterpart’s teeth graze his skin. It wasn’t exactly an unpleasant sensation feeling the younger man’s teeth biting down gently on his throat.

On the other side of him Selene continued to nuzzle like a newborn kitten, with tiny mewls of delight included. Finally she declared him, “Soft like a bunny!”

“I need another beer,” Pickles shook his head, accepting another drink from his friend as they both headed back to the couch they’d been working from. “Maybe a skank.”

The vampire let out an unexpected giggle as she crawled up into the pair’s laps. “I can get you pretty virgin skanks,” she giggled.

Baffled by the clear oxymoron, Nathan shook his head and swallowed another third of his beer. “Told ya that stuff'd rot their brains out.”

“Looks like it's already started,” Pickles smiled a little as he pet the vampire’s long dark locks.

“Silly man, my brain isn't rotten, just old,” the keyboardist cooed and purred under her brother’s tender affections.

“And on crack,” the drummer smirked playfully adding to her sentence.

“Yea,” the singer chimed in. “You need less crap in your system.”

“Just a iddy biddy bit,” Selene agreed before nuzzling against Pickles, scratching his throat with her teeth softly causing the drummer to shudder softly.

“And you say **I’m** bad,” Nathan laughed, shaking his head.

Down on the floor Toki began mimicking the vampire again, using Skwisgaar instead of Pickles. The soft scraping and biting caused the Swede to shudder and murmur softly, “Nots food little Toki.”

The bright, drug induced, smile that had been plastered across Selene’s face from the time she first took her hit slowly fell. In an instant her icy gold eyes had darkened, seeming to turn to a deep brown as her voice loosing it’s soft accent and going completely flat. “ _Valhalla is ending and two gods will fall_.” Within moments the vampire was back to her self, giggling so hard that she fell off of Pickles’ lap to the floor with a loud thud.

“Woah Nate is she alright? Dood should we get Ofdensen?” Pickles asked as he knelt down by her.

“Yea we should,” Nathan nodded seriously as he grabbed a pillow to place under her head before calling Charles. The moment her head rested against the pillow, Selene began giggling again.

In his office Charles tapped his pen against the edge of his desk while hitting the answer button on his cell. “Ofdensen can I help you?” he asked in a flat, bored voice.

“We got a situation down here,” Nathan blurted out. “Selene mighta ODed or lost her mind.”


	19. Untouchable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene's ramblings seem to strike a nerve within both Charles and Nathan.

“We got a situation down here,” Nathan blurted out. “Selene mighta ODed or lost her mind.” 

“I'll be right down with a medic,” the lawyer replied, hanging up and quickly summoning a medic to meet with him and the boys.

“Do it again!” Toki laughed as Skwisgaar held him tighter, murmuring softly, “Nots now.” The controlled and frightened sound in the Swede’s voice caused the younger man to cling tighter to him as the blond pulled him back and away from the scene as the CFO appeared in the doorway.

“Guys what happened?” Charles asked as he knelt down and placed his hands on the vampire’s shoulders while the medic attempted to check over his mistress.

“ _Bonjour_ Charles,” Selene giggled and smiled brightly as she attempted to roll off the pillow and out of Charles’ grip. “ _Monsieur_ Clown looks like _Monsieur_ Charles!”

“They were doing coke and she was nuzzling us,” Nathan explained, ignoring the vampire. “Then said something like Valhalla's ending and gods are falling,” the singer trailed off struggling to remember the exact words she’d said.

“Huh,” the manager made a soft sound in the back of his throat before turning his attention back to the vampire. “Selene do you remember saying this?”

“Saying what?” the vampiress giggled.

“Guys,” Charles sighed, “I think what ever it is, she's fine.”

Instantly Selene’s hand darted out to wrap the lawyer’s iconic red tie around her hand. With a huge grin, Selene whispered in his ear, “I am **so** high!” With that she began nuzzling against his cheek giggling louder.

“I think it's bedtime Selene,” Charles laughed softly as he motioned 7269 over while removing his clothing from the keyboardist’s hand.

“Alrighty,” the vampire giggled allowing the gear to lead her away to her room, leaving her brothers sitting around in a confused and agitated state.

“Maybe, maybe she was just on a bad trip,” Pickles muttered sagely.

“Quite possibly,” the CFO nodded. “She must have gone to a dark place.”

“Was real darks,” the blond nodded, still stroking Toki’s hair soothingly.

“Ok, it’s over for tonight guys,” Nathan announced suddenly with a huge yawn.

“Good we can discuss it in the morning,” Charles nodded.

“Dood it **is** morning,” Pickles noted, motioning to the rapidly paling sky outside.

“You know what I mean,” Charles sighed, straightening his tie. “Go get some sleep I'll check up on her.”

With that the four men quickly parted ways, leaving Murderface laying face down in his own drug fueled stupor, with Toki following Skwisgaar into his room as if it were the perfectly natural thing to do.

 

Meanwhile in her room, Selene settled down into her new coffin shaped bed with its dark red velvet hangings. As she drew the hangings closed, she began to murmur, “ _The darkest god and the duel god -- gone_.” Moments later she was curled up under the red and black quilt, drifting off to sleep contently.

Minutes passed before Charles quietly poked his head into the pitch black room to check on the immortal woman before heading to his own room where Nathan sat up in bed with a book in his lap. “Hey,” the CFO called softly, smiling gently at the hulking figure.

“Hey,” the singer replied, closing his book. “She really was creepy,” Nathan confessed.

“What do you think it meant?” Charles asked as he undressed and slipped into his robe before climbing in bed. “That doesn't sound like the high babblings of a drug user, what else happened?”

“Murderface and Pickles said she has like a blood fetish and they kinda freaked out on her. Then they were doing coke when me and Pickles were writing,” Nathan shrugged. “She crawled in our laps and was like scratching him with her teeth, then she said Valhalla was ending and two gods were gonna fall and then you came and she was High Selene again.”

Slowly the lawyer nodded, “I see, well that really is a conundrum isn't it? I guess we need to keep ours eyes open.”

“Her eyes were all blank and her voice didn’t even sound like French or anything,” Nathan added, putting the closed book onto the nightstand.

“I’ll see how she is in the morning,” Charles stated.

“Your fever go away yet?” his lover questioned.

Smiling slightly the manager nodded as he untied and removed the robe, “I'm fine Nathan, I had a shot.”

Slowly the singer nodded and relaxed, lifting the blanket for the smaller man to wiggled under the warmth. “Good,” he grunted, running a hand down Charles’ back gently, “We're untouchable still, right?”

“Don't worry Nathan,” the lawyer gently squeezed his hand, “I've sworn to never let anything or anyone hurt this band. I'll keep you safe.”

“Who'll protect you?” the larger man murmured as he faded off to sleep.

A soft look entered Charles’ eyes at the metal lord’s clear concern. “You don't have to worry about me Nathan,” he stated softly, gently stroking the other man’s long dark locks causing the singer to emit a contented sigh as they both drifted into sleep.


	20. A Quick Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Selene share a quick chat about what happened.

The next nightfall found Charles sitting in a leather winged back chair opposite Selene’s bed with his fingers steepled under his chin. 

For her part, the vampire gazed at the suit from her curled up position at the foot of the bed. “I do not remember much Charles,” Selene started with a small frown to her features. “I went with the boys to the club, Pickles and William caught me feeding, they got scared but then Pickles came out to comfort me. We came home and got Nathan for the after party, Toki and I did a few lines and I woke up here,” she motioned to the candle lit room.

Gently the lawyer nodded without any judgment on his face. “The boys said you fell, are you in any pain?” he inquired.

“ _Non_ , I feel fine,” the keyboardist stretched slightly in an almost cat like fashion. “A little hungry, but that's nothing new at this hour.”

“Let me know if anything changes,” Charles shook his head slightly. “You said some concerning things.”

“I do not recall,” the vampire frowned deeply. “You know I would never hurt you or the boys, you know that right?”

Gently reaching out, the manager softly squeezed his client’s icy hand. “I know sweetie, I trust you,” he promised with a faint smile to his lips.

Charles’ smile seemed to coax a soft smile from Selene as she relaxed once more. Gently squeezing his hand back she sighed contently, “ _Merci_.”

“You're very welcome,” Charles stated, awkwardly wrapping his arms around the vampire in a gentle hug.

For just a few minutes, Selene allowed herself the simple luxury of holding onto the suit. “It’s still to early for me to come out to the others you know,” she sighed softly.

“I know,” he smiled slightly, “you're secret is safe with me.”

“Secret yea,” the vampire sighed, running a pale hand through her long dark hair. “I nearly blew that one, didn’t I?”

Despite his client’s woes, Charles couldn’t help but chuckle, “They still trust you, well as much as they trust anyone. Don't worry.”

“I hope so,” Selene smiled, giving him another hug. “Did you and Nathan have fun home alone yesterday?”

“Yes, it was nice, but I'm behind on work,” the CFO laughed and smiled.

“You work to hard _mon ami_ ,” the keyboardist laughed softly, gently kneading his shoulders.

“I have too,” Charles smiled sadly.

“To keep us safe, rich and high as kites,” Selene nodded.

Laughing, Charles gave Selene a mock bow. “Of course, Milady.”

His laughter seemed infectious for moments later the vampire was giggling brightly. “Go on then,” she stretched, wiggling her way back up to the head of the bed. “I'm going back to sleep, it's to early.”

Nodding understandingly, Charles headed for the door, “Sleep well.” And with that he slipped out quietly and headed for his office with a little smile.


	21. A Family Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to recover from the night before with a movie.

Noon had come and went before the rest of the band had even begun to stir. Within the hour though, all five had gathered in the main room to relax and try and forget the previous night’s terrible events. Hoping to avoid the unpleasant thoughts of the night, Nathan moved to the center couch taking his notebook and pen out to carry on his work on the song he and Pickles had started.

Meanwhile around the singer, the other four men settled in, flipping on the giant TV set to a porno. “This one’s hot,” Pickles noted as he stretched out on the sofa comfortably, while Murderface began sliding his hand down his shorts none to discreetly.

“She ams taking hers clothes offs,” Toki giggled, pressing his face against Skwisgaar’s ribs slightly. 

“ _Ja_ ,” the Swede smirked slightly at the contact. “They tends to does that in the pornos.”

On the other sofa Murderface’s hand gripped his own gnarled manhood with a light grunt. “Love this part!”

“I've seen worse,” Nathan commented, glancing up for a moment before shoveling more chips into his mouth.

“Like at nights Nathans?” Skwisgaar snickered, nudging Toki slightly who offered a small smirk of his own.

Instantly a violent snarl erupted from the singer. “F-ck off!”

“We are!” William cried out, having missed the little spat between the duo, his hand working overtime.

For just a moment Skwisgaar’s smirk softened as he caught Toki’s eyes. Softly stroking the younger man’s hair, he took small pity on his raging friend. “Imagines Ofdensen,” he suggested softly.

Slowly Nathan’s eyes settled into a half closed position as he let himself think of the gorgeous man who he’d fallen head over heels with. Slowly a small smile began to spread over the front man’s lips.

“He so ams! Look guys!” Toki whispered none to quietly as he watched his friend, fighting back the giggles.

“Watch the movie guys,” Nate murmured as he tuned the foursome out as his mouth began to twitch softly.

“Aww, fines,” the brunette sighed, joining Pickles in turning his attention back to the TV complacently. 

Skwisgaar, however, just couldn’t let it go. Letting his voice drop to an intimate whisper, he turned towards Nathan with a small smirk, “Why don'ts you go gets the real thing Nathans?”

A decidedly darker smirk was plastered over Nathan’s face as he began to picture exactly what his lover was doing. “He's working.”

“Go sweeps him off his feets lover boy,” the Swede suggested.

“Like you do Toki?” the singer inquired, grabbing his chips and beer with a winning smirk still on his face.

“Pssh whatevers,” the guitarist snorted.

“You two were all over each other last night,” the hulking front man smirked, padding off with what he thought was the final word.

“Whatevers Nathans!” Skwisgaar called after him with a shrug, glancing down at the younger man snuggled against his ribs.

“Wes not gays,” Toki stated, stretching out and making himself more comfortable against his counterpart.

“Of course nots,” the blond confirmed, wrapping an arm loosely around the younger man’s shoulders.

“Gah! Shuddup! Movie!” Murderface growled as he beat a hasty exit, a trail of white following him out the door.


End file.
